Elizabella
by Princess.Jack.N.Anamaria
Summary: Summary inside. PLEASE REVIEW!Pairing: WillElizabeth CHAPTER 12 IS FINALLY UP!
1. Elizabella

**Elizabella**

**BY:** Anamaria's Lil' Sidekick

**Summary:** This is just my version of Cinderella that retells the story of Cinderella but it involves the Pirates of the Caribbean characters. Does that make any sense at all? If it doesn't, oh well, read and review it anyway. LOL.

**Roles:**

**Elizabella - **Elizabeth Swann

**Prince - **Will Turner

**Step Sister One - **Giselle

**Step Sister Two** – Estrella (Elizabeth's maid from P.O.T.C)

**Evil Stepmother** - Scarlet

**Fairy Godmother** - Anamaria

**Prince's Assistant** - Jack Sparrow

**_And Now, Your Feature Presentation_**

**E**lizabella was in her small ragged bed fast asleep and dreaming peacefully about the stories her father use to tell her when she was little before he passed away from his sudden illness. Even as the twenty-year-old slept, she could feel the sun's warm heat radiating down on her peach skin. It felt very, very good. The birds were singing their usual melodic tunes outside of her bedroom window. This meant only one thing; it was time for her to get up from her sweet slumber.

The young female opened her eyes slowly, sat up on her bed, and rubbed the remainder of sleep from her tired brown eyes. Once the young beauty had everything in focus, she got out of bed and opened the windows. Once she opened the wooden shutters, she noticed two beautiful Blue Jays sitting on a branch, singing again. Elizabella watched the duet for a little while before joining in. She sung the song happily as she walked towards her dresser in her nightgown while taking out the two pigtails that hung down her shoulders at the same time. Once her long golden tresses were free, Elizabella opened the second drawer of her old dresser and took out her dirty working clothes so she could get ready for the day that awaited her duties.

Once the girl was dressed, she opened the splintered door that led to her bedroom and made her way down the many stairs. When she arrived, she went straight to the closet in the hallway to get her cleaning tools. Her first task was to scrub the grimy kitchen floors. Elizabella picked up the wooden bucket and went outside to fill it with the fresh water from the outside well. Elizabella sat on the edge of the cobblestone well and attached the handle to her bucket onto the rope that dangled from its hook. She then slowly lowered the bucket into the chilling waters below until it was full and then pulled it back up. The female unattached the bucket and left back into the small cottage that served as her home with her two evil stepsisters and her evil stepmother.

When she got into the house, Elizabella added soap to her chilly substance and headed for the kitchen so she could begin her task. The young got down on her hands and knees, dipped the scrubbing brush into the sudsy water, and began to scrub the dirty tiled floors. After a while, Elizabella got bored and just began to sing the song, 'Sweet Nightingale'. She was eventually joined by a bird who perched itself on the windowsill. Bubbles began to form and soon rose from the bucket and floated in the air.

"Sweet, sweet Nightingale-" Elizabella sang but was cut off by a sudden shrill cry.

"Elizabella!" The voice called. "Get up here, now!"

"Coming, Stepmother!" Elizabella called back. She put her bucket and scrubbing brush aside, got up off the wet floor, and headed up the creaking steps that led upstairs. She stopped at the door at the very end of the long hall. She had passed two other rooms as she headed for her dreaded destination, which meant that they were the rooms of her stepsisters, Giselle and Estrella. When Elizabella got to the large door at the end of the hall, she knocked on it lightly so she wouldn't agitate the occupant on the other side of the splintered wood.

"Who is it?" A voice asked.

"Elizabella, Stepmother." The girl answered shakily.

There was a moment of silence before her 'mother' answered again. "Come in, Child."

Elizabella opened the door and stepped into the stuffy room. It was surprisingly very dark in the bedroom even though it was very bright outside. "You called?"

"That I did. Close the door, Elizabella." The red head ordered calmly. The younger did as she was instructed to do and shut the door quietly as she walked all the way into the room and stood by her dangerous Stepmother.

"Y-yes, Stepmother?"

The eldest out of the two looked up at her from petting her cat daintily atop its black head. "Have you completed your chores?"

"Not yet. I must still finish my task of cleaning the floors."

The other woman looked at her and said very curtly, "Well hurry up." She looked into the brown eyes of Elizabella and then looked back down at her cat that lay snuggled into her chest as she sat on her large white bed. "Once you are through. I need you to give the cat some milk, clean the horses outback, bring me some tea, and go see what your sisters need you to do. I'm pretty sure they have a list of their own for you to attend to."

Elizabella nodded, sending her mid-back length tresses fly in the process and she walked towards the closed door. She had her hand on the silver doorknob when all of a sudden, her stepmother instructed her to do one more thing, "Oh, Elizabella?" The 'maid' of the household turned to face the woman who had spoken. Stepmother did not look up from petting the animal in her lap as she spoke. "While you're at it, cut off some of that hair of yours." Elizabella looked stunned at the other woman's statement. She had been growing her hair ever since she could remember! It was a goal for her to be just like the queen of the land. When she was young, Elizabella would walk, talk, act, and look like Queen Natalie. But now, she saw she was nowhere near living the life she had planned. Her hair was the only thing she had left of her dream and it inspired her to strive harder to reach her goal; and now she would have to cut it off. Elizabella _wanted_ to protest, she really did, but thought better of it and just left with a simple 'Yes, ma'am' before shutting the door and walking down the hall to the rooms of her other 'family members'.

Elizabella sighed. "What do you guys want?" She moaned quietly under her breath so no one could hear before she rapped lightly on the door of her stepsister, Giselle.

**Author's Note:** So? What do you guys think? This is just something that popped into my head at the last minute while I was cleaning the house. Tell me in your reviews please! Oh! By the way, just to let you know, I haven't watched Cinderella in quite a while so for some of these events you may start thinking: _What? **That** never happened in the movie. Do you watch a ghetto version of Cinderella or something?_ I just wanted to give you a head's up on that. I hope you enjoyed! Please leave me either a comment or a flame. I prefer a comment though. But don't get me wrong, FLAMES ARE WELCOME TOO! I just want a review! Tootles!

**Love,**

Anamaria's Lil' Sidekick


	2. Prince William will be there!

**Reviewers, GOTTA LOVE 'EM:**

**Williz-** Aw, you make me feel so loved. I'm pretty sure I sent you a review reply for the first chapter. Let me know! Thanks for the awesome review; you're too sweet!

**Ms Elizabeth Turner To You-** (giggle) I'm glad that you're happy because I'm writing a WillElizabeth story. I'm glad you're reviewing my amateur stories; thanks for reviewing! Oh, btw, I sent you a message one night and I don't think it sent it to you because the site kicked me out while it was in the middle of sending. Let me know if you didn't get it.

**Rockyrelay-** Yay! Rocky is reading my amateur work! (giggles) Thanks for the review!

_**CHAPTER TWO IS HERE FOR YOU MY PEOPLE'S!**_

Elizabella rapped lightly on the door of Giselle's bedroom. "Who is it?" The occupant asked.

"Elizabella."

"Get in here, girl!" Giselle commanded. Elizabella took a deep breath and exhaled before opening the door and stepping into the large Lemon Yellow bedroom. Giselle, even though she made her step -sister do most of the work, was very organized. Her waist high wooden bookshelf had all of the books that she loves to read organized in alphabetical order, she had only three garments on the floor, which Elizabella picked up as she walked in, and Giselle's bed was made. She turned from her pervious task of brushing her long hair and looked at Elizabella.

"Elizabella, have you washed my clothes yet? Estrella and I are going down to the market today so we can get a little shopping done."

"No, Giselle, I haven't gotten to that task yet. I was told by Stepmother to clean the floors and feed the cat."

"Wash my clothes first. Estrella and I need to get moving." Giselle turned back around and put her brush on the vanity before turning back to the door, only to find Elizabella still standing there. "I said go do it!" She yelled. Elizabella jumped, startled, went to Giselle's closet, and took out her straw hamper. Giselle watched her "sister" leave before heading for the bathroom to wash up.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Elizabella was almost to the bottom of the stairs when there was a shrill cry from upstairs. "Elizabella!" The person called; it was Estrella. Elizabella rolled her eyes. "Bring me some hot water! Hurry up, girl!" Elizabella pushed Giselle's basket towards a large metal basin and headed towards the kitchen while mimicking her families' voices, "Elizabella, feed the cat. Elizabella wash my clothes. Elizabella get me some hot water.Don't forget to scrub the floors Elizabella. Elizabella! Elizabella!" She sat in a rocking chair next to the radiating fireplace, washing Giselle's clothes while waiting for Estrella's water to finish boiling. Elizabella scrubbed Giselle's Powder Blue dress hard, concentrating on trying to get the stubborn dirt stain out. She didn't even notice the large white carriage that rolled down the street.

When the water began to boil, Elizabella put the clothes on a long line, put them out to dry in the spring morning breeze, and headed back into the house. She took the kettle that held steaming water and brought it up to Estrella's room. Unlike Giselle, Estrella was _not _organized at all. Her tan colored room had clothes all over the floor, her bed was a wreck, and there were papers scattered _everywhere_!

"It's about time you got here. Bring me that kettle, please." Estrella wasn't exactly thinking straight at the moment, so one hand grabbed the ragged green dishcloth that surrounded the handleand the other hand held onto the bottom of the kettleto support the heavy weight. But, seeing as she was so enwrapped in her mail, she forgot that the black kettle had just gotten out of the fire and ended up burning her hand. She screamed and snatched her hand back, dropping the kettle on the wooden floor, and letting the substance spill out.

"Elizabella, you twit, why didn't you remind me that that stupid thing was still hot! Can't you do anything right! No, of course you can't; because if you could, your dad wouldn't be dead!" She yelled, as Elizabella got down on all four's and cleaned up the water with the dishrag. Elizabella had been treated very poorly ever since Scarlet took her in, but talking about her dad was crossing the line _way_ too far with Elizabella. She wanted to yell at Estrella; tell her straight. And she did.

"Shut up!" Estrella immediately closed her mouth. "You have absolutely _no_ right to talk of my father that way! It isn't my fault that you forgot that the kettle was still hot; that was your own fault! You can treat me with the worst respect ever, but you are not to _ever _talk about what happened in my house that day! You haven't a clue of what I went throughduring that time!" Elizabella had tears running down her cheeks, and once she was done with her outburst, she immediately got back on the floor and cleaned up the water that puddle around Estrella's feet. Estrella just stood there, shocked that her sister had been so bold as to _yell_ at her. Elizabella got up off the floor and picked the kettle. She was on her way to the door just as Giselle was coming in.

"Estrella! Estrella! Guess what!" She was very happy and Elizabella stayed in the room to see what her sister had to say.

"What?" Estrella asked as she walked to the bathroom to run her hand under some cool water.

"It's Prince William! He's going to be in the market today!" Both Estrella and Elizabella's ears perked up at hearing "Prince William" in this statement.

"He's what?" Estrella squealed excitedly.

"Yeah! I've just received word about it from Mother! Come on before he leaves!" Giselle was grinning from ear-to-ear before turning to face Elizabella.

"You. You're coming too."

Elizabella was shocked. Was Giselle actually inviting her to come along? No way. That's impossible! Well, impossible or not, she was happy. Giselle, seeing the slowly forming smile on her sister's face, quickly went to finish her explanation. "I only want you to come because I don't want the prince to see me carrying bags and boxes. I need you to come along to carry my stuff for me; I don't want to break a nail or anything." Elizabella's happiness quickly faded; she knew it was too good to be true. Giselle turned back to facing her sister and her grin reappeared on her face. "Come on!" They both squealed and ran out the room, leaving Elizabella to sulk privately and get ready for the long day that was soon to come.

**Author's Note:** Aw! Poor Elizabella! Bad stepsisters; you're not nice at all! Guys, I know that I made Cinderella seem out of character. But hey, she's a mix between Barbie and Elizabeth Swann! Please, please, please leave me either a comment or a flame. BYE, LOVES! (wink)

**Your Amateur Author,**

Anamaria's Lil' Sidekick

**P.S.** I know that this chapter was a tad short. SORRY! I'll try to make the third chappy longer.


	3. My name is, uh, Elizabella!

**I LOVE YOU ONE AND ALL:**

**Araminta Ditch-** LOL Glad you think this is cute. Please continue to review! Thanks a bunch mate, MERRY CHRISTMAS!

**Williz**- Phew! wipes sweat I'm glad that you didn't mind that my Cindy character was out of character. LOL Anyways, thanks for the review! Oh! DOES EVERYTHING I DO MAKE YOU LAUGH? LOL Well, when _you_ laugh, it makes _me_ laugh. So…uh…MERRY CHRISTMAS! 

**Rockyrelay-** I'm glad you love this story; I LOVE WRITING IT! But not as much as I love writing "Wow! Pirates in 2005!"Thanks for the whole thing about me being great; 'TIS MUCH APPRECIATED! Oh yeah! You are very welcome for the luvli words.

**Ms Elizabeth Turner To You-** Hey! Um, what's a padawan? I tried to look it up and couldn't find it. Wait a minute; are you cussing me out! LOL Thanks for the wonderful compliments.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_** I'VE DECIDED TO BASE THIS STORY ON THE CINDERELLA STORY THAT STARS BRANDY IN IT! NOT THE ORIGINAL ONEB/CTHIS ISTHE ONE I KNOW THE MOST ABOUT! KAY, KAY? BYE, BYE!

_**CHAPTER TWO IS HERE FOR YOU!**_

"Elizabella, pick up the pace!" Scarlett ordered as she and the other three females scurried about the busy town; weaving through different people who constantly stopped and gave Elizabella dirty looks while others gave her slightly sympathetic glances.

In her arms, Elizabella carried three large colorful boxes. One was purple, another was red, and the last one was a pea green color. Elizabella wore Giselle's pink hat on her head and she tried to balance Estrella's heavy tan colored bag that had her new expensive outfits in them. "I'm moving as fast I can, Stepmother." She answered the eldest of the ladies.

"Well, fast enough isn't good enough, faster! We have a few more stops before we head home." Scarlett wore a long red dress that dragged slightly on the ground. Her face was coated with makeup and she only carried her scarlet colored handbag. Giselle wore a Forest Green gown that _also_ tapped on the ground. Her face was coated with a light appliance of makeup that made her skin shimmer in the afternoon sunlight. Estrella wore a Cerulean colored dress that _did_ drag on the ground. Her face was clean with a smidge of Rosy Red blush that accented her cheeks. Altogether, they each looked and walked as though they were the richest women in all of the England and you could hear their heels CLICK-CLICK-CLACKING against the pavement.

On the other hand, Elizabella simply wore a dingy white dress that reached her shins and her tan apron. She simply wore her favorite black slippers that had a small hole forming right in the spot where her big toe was. Her face was plain as day and she had a little dirt stain on her left cheek from when she tripped over a nearby rock. She had also cut her hair just as Stepmother had demanded for her to do; it now was no longer down to her mid section, it was now down to her shoulders. As her feet quickened their pace on catching up to the others, she stumbled slightly and almost ran into Estrella.

Once the three were at the new shop that was simply called "Hats", Scarlett was the first to go, followed by Estrella and Elizabella while Giselle walked next door to the candy shop.

"Tell me, Mother, what do you think of this one?" Estrella asked her mother once she had a large frilly burgundy hat placed atop her head. It sprouted out like and umbrella and had a long pink feather on the brim, in which it hung down the left side of her face.

Scarlett took in the appearance of how the material looked on her eldest daughter. To be truthful, Estrella wasn't meant to really wear hats. Well, no, she's _able_ to wear hats; it's just that they don't suite her well. Scarlett finally shook her head 'no'. "Estrella, take it off. You look more ridiculous than the sick Cockatoo that we saw on our way here." Then, she turned back to checking out the new purple scarf that she was previously examining. She didn't have to turn around to see Estrella glaring intently at her though and Elizabella tried to stifle a chuckle and smiled amusedly behind her hand.

Just then, Giselle ran into the shop while holding a large rainbow lollipop. "Mother, Mother! Estrella, Estrella! You won't believe who's here!"

"Who?" Scarlett asked.

"Prince William! He's here, he's here; right by the fruit stand!"

"Well then, let's go!" Estrella squealed. They all ran out of the store and headed to the fruit stand.

Prince William Oliver Turner stood at the fruit stand, examining a few grapes and cantaloupes that his mother would probably need in the fruit dish that would be at the upcoming ball in order to help him choose a wife. Beside him stood his friend and assistant, Jack Sparrow.

"Tell me, Jack, does this seem ripe to you?" William asked the other man. Sparrow looked up from his previous task of jotting down a few events in the daily log and looked at the cantaloupe that the prince held in his hand. He took it from Will and began to test it. Once through, he handed it back to Will.

"Yes, Your Highness; perfectly fit for cutting." He stated and then began to finish jotting down in the log. Will nodded before facing the wrinkled face of the manager and handing him a few coins to pay for the fruit. Both Will and his loyal assistant then left the stand and shopped around some more just as four women were heading to the fruit stand. The prince saw a coin and bent to pick it up, just as he was in the middle of standing up, he bumped into someone and all of his or her stuff fell onto the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He apologized and looked up at the person. It was a woman who looked to be about twenty or so. She wore dingy clothes and her hair was a little bit of a mess; but underneath all of the grime, she was very beautiful. "I wasn't paying attention."

"No, no, it isn't your fault. It n "I wasn't paying attention."

"No, no, it isn't your fault. It was _I _who wasn't watching were I was going. I was too busy trying to catch up to my mother and sisters." She bent down to pick up her things and Prince William helped her. Once almost everything was picked up, they both noticed that they had missed the circular green box. The woman reached over to get at the same time Will did and his hand ended up resting on hers for a brief second before they both jerked their hands back fast, almost as if they had just been burned by a scorching fire. "I-I'm sorry." They blushed furiously.

"It's all right." Will said as he got up on his feet and helped her up as well. "I'm Prince William but I prefer if you call me Will."

The woman smiled sweetly and did her best curtsy, in which she had practiced from when she was a little girl, still trying to imitate Queen Natalie.

"May I ask yours, ma'am?" He asked and the woman blushed at being so naïve when she _knew_ she was tougher than this and smiled at him again.

"My name is…uh…um…" She stumbled over her words and Prince William seemed slightly amused.

_He really **is** a handsome man_. She thought. "It's uh…um…" _Come on, girlie, why are you acting like this? All he asked you was what your name was, not the exact coordinates to the moon! You can do it, c'mon and say it: E-liz-a-bell-a!_ "It's Elizabella." _See, now was that so hard? Oh wait, it was._

Prince William smirked at her. "Elizabella. That's beautiful. Well, Miss Elizabella, I really must be going. It was a pleasure to meet you." He kissed her hand and walked off, leaving a stunned Elizabella to stand and stare at his disappearing figure just as Giselle, Estrella, and Scarlett were walking over to her.

**Author's Note:** Well, there you have it my lovelies. I'm going out of town tomorrow to my home state, SOUTH CAROLINA, for Christmas. See you guys sometime in January! I hope this keeps you happy until I get back, but I have bad news. I CAN'T UPDATE "Wow! Pirates in 2005!" BECAUSE I CAN'T THE BLASTED NOTEBOOK THAT I WROTE CHAPTER 16 IN! Gah! bangs head in frustration But don't worry, I'll find it…hopefully. ducks from **Rockyrelay**'s cannon, **Williz's** bazooka**, Harry Potter's Elf Friend's **pistol, **SpAaAazZzZaTtaCk's **sword**, Ms Elizabeth Turner To You's **daggers, and **Madame Opera Ghost's** rifle


	4. A Ball! A Royal Ball!

**Thank You My Wonderful Reviewers:**

**Williz-** Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU! I sent you a review reply before I went out of town for Christmas. But, in case you didn't get it, I will thank you once more! You are absolutely wonderful! You have got to be the sweetest reviewer I have ever met this whole year, and rockyrelay, BUT THAT ISN'T THE POINT! LOL I hope you enjoy this chapter. OH! I'm not sure if I told you this or not, BUT YOU ARE MY WILLELIZABETH IDOL! LOL Enjoy!

**Rockyrelay- **Yay! I'm back! LOL Anyways, thank you so much for reviewing yet _again_! sighs Rocky, what am I ever going to do with you, mate? LOL I hope you like, no, _love_ this chapter! I actually didn't write this one down on paper before typing it, I'm just writing off the top of my head so it may be a little boring. SORRY! I was too lazy to actually pick up my notebook and pencil for this chappie! Well, I'm Anamaria's Lil' Sidekick for heaven's sake, WHAT DID YOU EXPECT!

_**Here's Chapter 4, especially for you!**_

As Elizabella and her family walked down the dirt road towards their small cottage house, Stepmother and Stepsisters were very angry, whilst Elizabella was joyful and flushed.

"I can't _believe _he wasn't there!" Stepmother Scarlet commented. "Giselle, I thought you said that Prince William was at the fruit stand! The only thing I saw at that fruit stand was the old manager and some rotten fruit!" She stormed.

"That's what I saw! I know I saw him, I just know I did!"

Scarlet scoffed. "Elizabella, I'm pretty sure you found something constructive to do while your sisters and I were away; like getting extra milk for the cat!" Elizabella jumped, startled at her Stepmother's sudden outburst.

"Uh…um…" She stumbled and Scarlet rolled her eyes as they turned another corner.

"Save it, Girl. That just leaves you with something more to do as your sisters and I relax from our trying day." Elizabella sighed to herself.

"Yes ma'am." Next, they turned a final corner and strolled up the walkway to the small house that served as their home for the past ten years. It was a two-story house with very few windows and a worn out front door. There was a long cobblestone path that led up to said old door and hay outlined a few of the dead shrubs. Overall, the house was extremely dull.

"Elizabella, take my coat." Stepmother instructed.

"Elizabella, take my scarf." Giselle demanded.

"Elizabella, take my gloves." Estrella ordered. Elizabella hurriedly did as she was asked and hung their stuff in the nearby closet. As she hurriedly put their things in the closet, Stepmother said,

"Elizabella, fix me some tea." She instructed as she walked duchess-like up the spiraling staircase, followed by her favorite two daughters, Giselle and Estrella.

"Yes, Stepmother." Elizabella said with a slight nod as she headed for the dusty kitchen and did as her Stepmother told her to do.

As she headed for the rickedy old kitchen, she overheard her sister Estrella say, "But I _did_ hear a rumor that Prince William is hosting a ball this Saturday night. _Everyone_ is invited! He also says that it will determine who will become his future bride."

"Well how in the world is he going to decide that?" Giselle asked.

"The prince will dance with every female that arrives in the ballroom that evening. Whichever girl he believes is to be the best out of the group will become his wife and the queen of England!" She sounded extremely excited and Elizabella sighed from her spot in the kitchen.

Once Elizabella had put the tea on, she headed up to her so called "bedroom" and sat in her creaking rocking chair and let the heat from the sun kiss her cheeks. She sat in her chair, thinking about her meeting with Prince William and how wonderful it would be to dance with him this Saturday.

**Daydream**

_Elizabella awoke in her giant queen-sized bed. The comforter was white and rimmed in gold. At the foot of said bed, there was a small staircase that led to the marble floorboards. She got up and stretched her well-rested limbs. Her large beautiful olive brown eyes squinted shut as she yawned and her long honey blonde hair painted a messy picture along her back. Rubbing her eyes, she got out of bed and walked down the four steps to the bedroom floor. Elizabella wore a red silky robe that dragged on the floor and she slipped on her matching red slippers._

"_Good morning, love," Greeted the voice of Prince William. Well, now it's_** King**_ William._

_Elizabella smiled gently and gave her new husband a light peck on the cheek. "Good morning," She greeted as well and then headed for the large master bathroom to wash up._

_Once inside the huge golden restroom, Queen Elizabella walked to the white tub and poured in some warm water so that it rose almost all the way to the rim. She undressed and added bubbles, tied her hair up into a tight bun, and got in the tub to wash herself and wake herself up; it felt glorious on her skin. She sat there, thinking of all the wonderful things she had now ever since she moved from the horrid household in which her stepfamily lives: she had maids that followed her every order, a chef that could cook such delicious meals that it would make your taste buds sing "hallelujah", she had a ridiculously large amount of money, in which she made _**sure**_ to take shopping with her, she had beautiful outfits that glittered in the moonlight and sunlight instead of that old worn out fabric that she use to wear back at the cottage, she lived in an amazingly large house that sat so peacefully on top of the mellowest green hill in all the land, and she had the ever charming King William. What more could a girl ask for? It's absolute paradise and Queen Elizabella loved everything about her new life. Who wouldn't? _

_Elizabella's daydream was cut short when she heard a light knock on the bathroom door. "Yes?" Elizabella answered._

"_Um…it's me, Your Highness," Said the hesitant voice of the new maid, Mary. "I…I was wondering if you needed anything." Elizabella smiled empathetically for Mary and her jittery nerves. Elizabella knew exactly what the young woman was feeling, since she was in a new house, with new people, and a whole new atmosphere than what she was all ready adapted to. Elizabella could now be one of those people who say 'Been there, done that.'_

"_No, Mary, everything is fine. Thank you though," She tried to sound kind and polite so that she wouldn't run Mary away like Scarlet had run herself away. Never** ever** would Elizabella even dream of treating her maids, or anyone in general, like the way Scarlet made her feel during her stay in the cottage. _

"_Y…Yes ma'am," Elizabella could hear the light pitter patter steps of Mary's small feet as they scurried towards the bedroom door and out of the room, causing Elizabella to once again smile empathetically._

_Once she believed that she was clean, Queen Elizabella got out of the tub and wrapped her body in a soft fluffy robe and put her slippers back on her feet before letting the bath water out and leaving the room to put on her favorite average day-to-day dress. It was a simple beige dress that dragged lightly on the floor. Its bodice was laced in a silky white ribbon that tied into a bow at her waist; Elizabella curled her hair and put it in a long ponytail that touched just a little bit above her mid-back and let two strands of curly hair hang down on either side of her face as she picked up her new leather handbag and walked out of the four story mansion that served as the home of Queen Elizabella, King William, Princess Melanie, and their many maids and butlers._

**END DAYDREAM**

Elizabella was jolted out of her dream by a loud unpleasant knock at her dirty bedroom door, followed by the unwelcome voice of Scarlet, "Elizabella! Get your head out of the clouds and get my tea like I told you, girl! Up, Up, UP ELIZABELLA!" Her frustrated words were supported by her loud footsteps as she stormed down the hall and heading back to her own room, slamming the door with an unbelievable force. Normally, Elizabella would have cowered in fright and nerves at her Stepmother's sudden anger but was still wrapped up in her daydream, and the fact that it could _actually_ happen to her. She only needed to go to the ball and have Prince William choose her to be his bride. "Oh wait, only certain women are allowed to go," She concluded sadly, but then she remembered the words of Giselle from not too long ago:

"_But I **did** hear a rumor that Prince William is hosting a ball this Saturday night.** Everyone's** invited!"_

Once the words played continuously in her head, Elizabella let an excited grin spread cross over her beautiful face and let a happy squeal escape from her mouth before heading downstairs to get the tea that Stepmother had ordered for her to retrieve. As she walked down the stairs, Elizabella tried to think of all the different combinations that could make the perfect gown for her to wear to the Prince's ball. Yes, it looks like things are _finally_ looking up for young Elizabella Swann…..or so she thinks.

**Author's Note:** (dodges rotten fruit being thrown) I know, I KNOW! That was a bad place to leave off! cowers from reviewer's cold glares I promise I'll make it up to you somehow. I'll….uh…uh…I KNOW! I'll update "Wow! Pirates in 2005!" again this week. It'll be hard but I'll try.

See ye soon! (winkedy wink)


	5. Bibbady Bobbady Boo!

_**Here it is, the chapter you've been waiting for for the past couple of months!**_

Her gown was ready; a long pink silken dress that kissed the floor. Shimmering sequens decked her bodice and glitter sprinkled all over her skirt. The low-cut material exposed the golden pendant that she wore around her neck, a gift from her father a week before he passed. She slipped her tiny feet into a pair of old sandals, no one would see. Plus, she had no other footwear to wear anyway! When one lives in a house full of stuck up women, and treated with the most disrespect, you could hardly believe that she actually had a decent pair of heels. Her cleanly cut golden hair was neatly brushed and hung loosely around her slender shoulders. The woman cleaned as much dirt and grime off of her face, exposing to the world her beautiful facial features.

"Elizabella!" A voice echoed from downstairs, "We're leaving now, don't forget to have this house spotless by the time we get back!" Cried Scarlett. Elizabella's once excited features were immediately erased, and an expression of confusion drew itself across. Wasn't she suppose to be going too? Why would she clean the house when she was leaving with them to go to the Prince's ball? Racing out of her "bedroom", Elizabella sped down the spiraling staircase as fast as her feet could go.

"Wait! Wait!" She cried, just as the three other women were about to leave through the front door. Scarlett wore a long wine red gown, Giselle wore a frilled golden one, and Estrella was dressed in a short spouted powder blue one. "Don't leave without me; you can't leave without me!" Finally reaching the women, Elizabella came to a complete stop and stared at them with hurt eyes.

"What are you wearing, girl?" Stepmother demanded, her eyes widened. "You cannot clean a house in such an outfit."

Giselle giggled, "Perhaps she wants to at least _feel_ beautiful for once in her life. If she wants to be "Princess Elizabella the Maid", I guess she can do so if she wishes." Estrella joined in on the giggling. They had expected Elizabella to have a torn expression on her face, but they were surprised that she had no sign of sadness in her eyes, just plain annoyance; the two stepsisters seized their laughter.

"Go upstairs and change your clothes, Elizabella, don't make yourself _look_ like the fool that you all ready are." Stepmother stated coldly, causing the two younger women to snicker to themselves.

"B...But, Giselle said that everyone was invited." Elizabella announced in a quiet voice, pointing to the blonde that stood by the somewhat shredded door.

"When I said that everyone could go, I meant anybody who's anybody could go; not just everyone in all the land." Defended Giselle, standing tall with her pointed chin held high. "But, I do think her dress is lovely, Mother, and it would look marvelous on a young beauty such as myslef."

Scarlett took in Elizabella' s appearance, "Yes indeed, I _do_ think that it would look beautiful on you. Maybe you should wear Elizabella's dress instead."

Giselle's face lit up with triumph before Estrella spoke up, "But Mother, _I _want Elizabella's dress. A woman such as myself would be the object of everyone's attention if I were to wear it instead of Giselle." Giselle glared at her.

"You can't even fit it, you're too thick. _I _want it and _I'll_ wear it." She said, running towards Elizabella with Estrella hot at her heels. They tore at her gown and shredded it to bits in their effort to get it off of the maid. Elizabella tried to push them away, but her efforts were useless.

"Stop!" She cried, "Please, let go! Stop!" Giselle and Estrella paid her no mind as they tugged and pulled at the soft silken fabric.

"STOP!" Shouted Scarlett in a booming voice. "We shall be late if you two do not stop playing around! Get in the carriage; Elizabella, have this house cleaned from top-to-bottom by the time we get back." She demanded. Giselle and Estrella freed Elizabella and dropped the sparkling shredded pieces of the gown to the ground; they followed their mother out the door and slammed it shut, leaving Elizabella to weep and whimper in the living room alone.

------------------------------------

A little while after the three "ladies" had left, Elizabella stormed out of the house and out towards the backyard. She raced passed the barn, the lake, and the stable in her effort to reach the small garden. She dropped to her knees and rested her had on her crosse arms that lay on a stone bench, crying. The crickets chanted and fireflies flashed all around her, but she paid no mind. A small black puppy nudged her arm and tried to get a view of her face; Elizabella moved away from him and continued to cry. The dog sat by her side for a bit before it spotted some nearby mice in the corner; the dog barked like crazy and chased the rodents around the yard, but Elizabella ignored them.

The dog seized its chasing and barking when it noticed something a bit odd and frightening at the same time. A large colorful bubble floated gracefully in the dark, changing color from blue, to green, to pink, to purple. The dog barked at it and then ran in fright when it suddenly popped near Elizabella and a beautiful woman appeared. She had the skintone of a mix between milk chocolate and smooth caramel; her long black hair curled and slightly blowing in the night breeze. She wore a silvery crown atop her head and a simple white dress that outlined her slender figure. Covering her shoulders, she wore a long black cape with the hood hiding beneath her ebony tresses. Her feet were bare and her skin sparkled as though it were sprinkled in silver glitter. In her right hand, she held a long wand with a clear ball at the end that shined and changed color; she used her left hand to gently pat Elizabella on the back of her head, causing the girl to stop her whimpering and look up at her.

"Why are you crying, Child?" She asked in a soft motherly type voice that Elizabella had not heard from anyone in eleven years. "It is a beautiful night, why are you weeping?"

Instead of answering her question, Elizabella jumped to her feet and slowly backed away from her, "Wh...Who are you?" She asked, her eyes widened somewhat in fear; the fairy woman chuckled and smiled at her, not bothering to move from her spot.

"Young Elizabella, I am Anamaria, your fairy godmother." She proudly informed, her bright eyes locking with Elizabella's glistening ones.

"F...fairy godmother? I have never heard of such a person, nor of you for that matter." Elizabella stated.

"Child," The woman began, slowly walking over to Elizabella, "everyone has a fairy godmother. You've never met me, because you've never _needed _me. Now answer my first question."

"What was your first question?" Elizabella asked, becoming slightly more comfortable around the fairy.

"Why were you crying?"

Elizabella sighed and allowed Anamaria to lead her to the stone bench; they sat down. "I wanted to go to the Prince's ball tonight, but my Stepmother won't let me."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Because, according to my stepsister Giselle, I'm not pretty nor anybody special."

"Elizabella, you are a special girl; everyone is. And Giselle was right, you aren't pretty; you're gorgeous. As for your stepmother, does she own you?"

"Well, yes, because she-"

"No, she doesn't. You own yourself, and you _are_ allowed to go to this party tonight because you are your own person. She does not have claim to your legs, does she?"

"No, but-"

"No, you're right. What is she going to do if you _do_ go anyway?"

"Probably give me more housework and then lock me up in my room for a week or two, I don't know."

"Well, then let's make sure she doesn't see you then, hmm?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you _are_ going to that ball tonight, and your stepmother won't notice see you at all. What do you say, Elizabella?"

The young woman thought this over for a bit, thinking over what Anamaria had said. She was right, she _was _her own self and she would _not_ let some cold-hearted woman tell her otherwise. So, with her head held high, Elizabella confidentally locked her eyes with her fairy godmother and said, "Let's do it."

Anamaria smiled sweetly at Elizabella before motioning for her to step back a little bit as she gracefully waved her wand in the air, "Bibbady-bobbady-boo", colorful dust and a sparkling mist encircled Elizabella until she was out of Anamaria's sight; once the smoke cleared Elizabella came into view.

She was dressed in a long lavendar gown that shimmered in the moonlight. The skirt of the dress fanned out around her ankles and shined brilliantly, her bodice was box cut and outlined in glittering diamonds. Around her rosey toned neck, Elizabella wore a large diamond neckalace that matched the ring that sat perfectly on her ring finger. Her hair was neatly curled and piled atop her head with a few tendrils brushing against her collarbone. Her lips glistened a cotton candy pink and her skin slightly tanned by small golden glitter crystals.

"You're beautiful, Elizabella." Anamaria said, "Now let's get you to the ball, shall we?" Elizabella smiled at her fairy godmother and nodded. Ana waved her wand again, mist engulfing a small orange pumpkin, three mice, and two horses. The small pumpkin grew to become a large white carriage that was decorated in gold; the three mice scared the black dog off when they amazingly grew to become three large stallions, and the two brown horses transformed to become two gentlemen dressed in black suits. The horses were attached to the the carriage and the coachmen sat on the carriage seats as Anamaria led the agaping Elizabella to the large carriage so she could get in.

"Wow." Elizabella breathed, " this is amazing."

"Isn't it? But, unfortunately, this will not last forever; you only have until midnight before the magic wares off."

Elizabella's amazed expression quickly vanished and was replaced with a sad look as she looked at her fairy godmother, "Really? But, I want it to last forever; I don't want to live here with these horrible people."

"I know you don't. But this is only a temporary spell, so you better enjoy it while you have it, okay?"

Banishing the sad smile from her expression, Elizabella gave Anamaria a hug before she got into the carriage and Ana closed the door. "And remember Elizabella, you are your own woman; your stepmother does not own you, make sure she knows that." With a final gentle squeeze to Elizabella's soft hand, Anamaria got back into he bubble and floated off into the distance as the carriage left for Prince William's ball.

**Author's Note: **I know, I know, I haven't updated this story in forever. So, I hope I didn't disappoint you in this chapter; see you next time loves!


	6. The Prince

**Thank You to _williz, rockyrelay, _and _Lizzy adorable Swann _for reviewing! Enjoy this chapter, because i enjoyed writin' it!**

The room was full. Almost every man and woman who lived in London were in the ballroom where a royal family sat and watched the dances and enjoyment out of everyone. A flourish of bright colors breezed across the dance floor, moving to the steady rythm of His Majesty's orchestra. Older women sat around with their friends and exchanged the latest gossip about who did this and who did that. The young women stood against the wall and daintily batted their eyelashes at the prince who sat all the way across the room. Some would let out flirtatious giggles from behind their fethered fans and lightly wave their hands at him in a "hello" gesture. All in all, the prince did not like what he saw.

"Where is she?" He muttered to himself, tapping his foot nervously against the floor. An older woman with his same features leaned over towards the young man and whispered to him.

"Where is who, William? Every woman in all the land is here, just pick the one you think would best suit the name of being your bride."

Prince William sighed and relaxed further into his throan as he serveyed the room once more with his eye. With a heavy and quite disappointed sigh, he replied, "You are wrong, Mother."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone is _not_ here, nobody is here."

"What are you getting at, Will, of course there is someone here. Can you not see them?"

"Of course I can, but,_ she _is not here. _That _is the everybody who is not here."

8888888888888888888888888888888

Elizabella was absolutely awed at the sight of the castle that she was soon to enter. Even from the outside, it was absolutely magnificant! There were brick walls that surrounded the festivites going on inside. In the daytime, it would just look like a large white building with nothing special about it, but the beautiful lights that shone from the ground up made it look only like the castles that she was told in stories!

There were fountains, the shape of doves, spouting out water by the front enterance and fresh green hedges outline the building. There was a huge staircase that just kept getting wider and wider as it led to the bottom step, and at the very top of the stairs, two large glass doors were on the front of the building and guarded by the royal guards. The carriage stopped right in front of the castle, the coachman opened the door, and Elizabella was helped to the ground. Looking at the large clock that was plastered againt the tower right above the door, she read that it said only 11:00 and headed inside.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Jack walked over to Prince William and whispered in his ear, "Er, Your Highness, do you think it is not time for you to go and begin to dance, sire? The women here are starting to get a bit restless."

Will sighed. His assistant was right, he couldn't just leave all these women here without a dance, especially since she was probably not going to show up. "Alright, bring the first lady out to the floor and we shall begin." With a quick nod, Sparrow went to follow out the prince's order.

Will slowly walked down the short flight of carpeted steps and onto the ballroom floor where he was met by a young brunette who was probably no more than eighteen or so. She curtsied and smiled as he bowed and took her hand to kiss it. "Your name, milady?"

"Natasha Mills, Your Highness." She replied, taking his hand and beginning to dance to the music. They went through a number of dances as the music went slow, then fast, and then ended with one final slow song. They painted the floor with their steps before the orchestra played the final note and Will took her hand once more to kiss it.

"It was a pleasure to dance with you, Miss Natasha."

"The pleaure was all mine." Was her reply. Jack came out to the center of the floor with a curly blonde-haired girl named Haily and took Natasha back to the large group of women.

The two also danced for awhile, and then letting another woman come out to enjoy Prince William's company. By 11:00, Will had danced with a total of fifteen women and still had another fifteen or so to go.

After dancing with a quite annoying red head, Scarlett her name was I believe, the front doors opened and all went silent as a young honey blonde female dressed beautifully in lavender came down to join the rest of the festivites. Everyone stared at her, some stared in awe while others stared in jealous disgust as she headed for Will.

Will smiled happily when he saw _her _walk in through the doors with a smile that lit up her whole face. She curtsied and he bowed and then gently grasped her hand in his, planting a soft kiss on the soft skin. "Your name, milady?" He asked with a sparkle in his eye.

The woman's cotton candy pink lips formed a smile on her features and she softly answered, "Elizabella, Your Highness."

**The End**

**Author's Note:** I'M JUST KIDDING FOLKS! Of course this ain't over! How evil do you think I am? (shifty eyes) Anywho, I know this chapter was a tad shorter than all the rest, but I was just writing this one off the top of my head because it just hit me and I didn't want to lose the idea. So...yeah. You should have seen the look on your face when I told you that it was the end! PRICELESS! (laugh) Ok, ok, I'll be nice now. You be nice too and leave me a review! Love ye!

**_Yours Forever and Ever and Ever and Ever and Ever._**

_**Love,**_

_**jackNanamaria**_


	7. I Have To Go, Your Highness!

**Thanks to Reviewers:**

_Smithy_

_Williz_

_Rockyrelay_

_**Here Be Chapter Seven! Just A Couple More And Then I Can Start On "I'll Be Here For You"**_

Once the name had left the young woman's mouth, a smile formed across Will's face. He took her by the hand and used the other hand to wrap around her waist as the music began.

Elizabella smiled and nervously looked at the people around them who just stood there in silence and watched them. _Where are they? _She thought to herself. It would take a load of stress off of the poor woman if she knew where her family was, then she would know which ways not to face; the last thing she needed was for Scarlett, Giselle, and Estrella to notice her.

"Looking for someone?" The sudden question startled her, and she averted her attention back to the man whom she was dancing with; she really _was _being rude to him.

"N...no; not at all, Your Highness." She stumbled with her words. The music got a little louder, and she was caught completely off guard when Will firmly, but gently, held onto her waist and spun her in the air. She giggled in amusement at the sudden gesture, enjoying the feel of her silky gown brush against her ankles, and for the first time since Scarlett brought her into her home, Elizabella actually felt like...like a woman.

"Mother," A black-haired teenager said quietly to the older woman that stood beside her, neither one of them taking their jewel green eyes off of the pair that danced before them, "I don't like her."

"Why is that, Sylvia, you don't even know her."

"I don't need to_ know _her, Mother, the little tramp is catching the prince's fancy. You said that_ I _would be his bride, yet he is so wrapped up in _her_."

"Calm down, Daughter, you will win his heart; just be patient."

"I better." She grit, narrowing her eyes at the blonde girl that danced below.

"Hmmm," Scarlett murmered to herself, "that girl seems somewhat familiar. I feel as though I've met her before, but I just can't put my finger on it."

"What did you say?" Scarlett turned to the new voice that spoke.

"What? Nothing; I said nothing, Giselle." She covered, offering her daughter an assuring smile before turning her attention back to the dance floor.

Elizabella grinned at the man that stood before her, her cheeks flushed as they continued to dance.

"Having a good time?" He asked her, twirling the young woman about him.

"Very much, Your Highness."

"Please, just Will; I'm not really into the title and such."

She nodded and began to look around for the three women whom she had been trying to spot before. Wait, what was she doing? She had come here to socialize with the prince and have a good time, not worry about getting caught by the three Wicked Witches of the West.

"So, where are you from?" He asked.

"Oh...uh...nowhere special. Just a small town off the coast of Spain."

He quirked an eyebrow with amusement, "Ah. Tu habla espanol?"

Elizabella's eyes widened, "Say what?"

Will chuckled, "I guess not. So, how did you get all the way to England?"

She sighed as he twirled her around like a top, "My father was a sailor. When he died during a fire incident at home one night, I sailed stowed away on one of the ships at the dock."

"Did you know that you were coming to England?"

"Not at all. I was just focused on getting out of there so I could get away from my mother; she was wretched woman, never loved me."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine; I'm here now and that's all that matters, right?" She tried to sound strong, but it was clear that the memories were hurting her; Will could see it in her eyes, so he changed the subject.

"Er...that's a lovely gown. Where did you get it because I've been to many of the shops around here, and I must say that I have _never_ seen that one before."

"Oh, this? I...It's just a homade outfit that I made during my free time." Well, it was close enough. What was she suppose to say? _'Oh, I was crying in my backyard because I was forbidden to come here. My fairy grandmother, Anamaria, came out of nowhere in her colorful bubble and made this for me with her magical wand.'_ Uh, no, I don't think so.

"Is that so? Well, you have superior taste in clothing, milady."

"Thank you." She responded to his compliment with a smile.

The music began to slow down as a violinist played a solo in the final measure, and Elizabella was twirled around once more before the music finally stopped.

Will took her hand in his own and kissed the soft flesh on the back, "It was a pleasure dancing with you, Miss Elizabella." He said softly with a smile.

"The pleasure was all mine...Will." Was her reply once he had finally let her hand go.

"Maybe we could-"

The prince was cut off by a sudden bell ring from outside._ Ding! Ding! Ding!_ A few of the people looked up at the large clock on the wall and then continued to talk with one another. But, for Elizabella, she was horrified at the time: 12:00AM. She turned her saddened eyes back to Will just as Jack was coming to take her back to the group of women.

"Will, Your Highness, I must go." She said hurriedly.

"What? Why? You just got here." He complained. He was really having a good time with her, and the thought of her leaving was a real knife to the heart.

"I'm sorry! I have to go!" She yelled back to him as she began to race towards the stairs that led to the exit.

"Elizabella, wait!" Will called after her, pushing past his assistant and the short stout woman that he had brought with him.

Elizabella tightly gripped the silky material in her hands as she ran up the marbled stairs to get out of the palace. Her hair was falling loose from its bun and hung about her face, the jewlery that she wore disappeared, and she noticed that the carriage that she came in was no more than a broken pumpkin laying in the cobblestone street, the mighty stallions were now tiny mice that were being chased by the dog that was once her coachman.

"Elizabella! Please, wait!" She heard a cry, and turned around to see that was Will who had called out to her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered from her spot on the staircase, "I have to leave _now_." In her desperate attempt to get away, Elizabella almost fell down the stairs a few times, and she did not bother to go back and retrieve her glass slipper from the carpeted stair case as she raced home.

"Elizabella! Please, wait!" He cried out. She turned to face him and whispered something that he did not quite catch, before she turned around and continued to run away.

He decided to stop chasing after her, seeing that he would not get her stop. Just then, the moon reflected off of something on the stairs that immediately caught his eye. Slowly walking down the few stairs, Will bent down to pick up a shoe...Elizabella's shoe. He held the slipper close to his chest as he watched the young female vanish into the night.

"I will find you, Elizabella," He whispered to himself, "I _will_ find you."

**Author Gibberish That Nobody Reads:** Well, there you go. I really have nothing else to say but to ask you to please leave me either a compliment or a flame. Although I'd prefer compliments better, flames are still welcome too. See, I told you I would make this chappie longer; aren't you proud of me for keeping my word? I AM! lol Anyway, cya in the next chapter!

**Spanish Translation:**

**Tu habla espanol? -** Do you speak Spanish?

**P.S. **Does anyone know how to make the little tildes over the 'n' in espanol?


	8. The Search For His Bride: Part One

**Thanks to:**

_**blackmagic365**_

_**rockyrelay**_

_**Starlight1534**_

_**williz**_

_**araminta**_

**FOR REVIEWING!**

**Thanks to: _rockyrelay_, _Starlight1534_, williz, and _araminta_ for telling me how to do the little tildes. THAT WAS SO OBVIOUS; I CAN'T BELIEVE I NEVER THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE!**

Elizabella ran down the dark roads of Pearl Street with one shoe. Her hair was a complete mess, her gown became the torn outfit that Giselle and Estrella had left her in earlier, and the makeup that once colored her face was completely gone. As she sprinted down the street, she clumsily tripped over her own two feet and fell into a muddy puddle, smudging her cheeks and dirtying her dress.

She panted hard after the ground forcefully knocked the wind out of her. Once the black and white spots had cleared from her vision, and her head finished spinning, Elizabella got up off the ground and continued her way home. She ignored the shocked and dirty expressions that she was recieving from the nobles on the sidewalk as they covered their children's eyes and told them to just keep walking along.

Elizabella turned sharp corners and dodged into the shadows to avoid being seen. Once she had made it to Yellowdale Avenue, Elizabella walked back into the garden where she spotted a glittered scarf that Anamaria had probably left by accident. The disrespected house maid clutched the material firmly in her palm and smiled down at it; at least she had _something_ to remind her of tonight's wonderful events. Walking into the small house, Elizabella shut the back door firmly with a quiet CLICK before going upstairs to change and get started on her chores.

&&&&&&&&&&

"I will find you, Elizabella, I _will_ find you." Prince William whispered in the wind. He took one last look at the young woman's disappearing form and then walked back inside.

"William!" He was greeted by his mother, "Where have you been? You can't just _leave_ like that without telling anyone! You have neglected these poor women long enough; I think it is time for you to get back down there and treat them with the respect they deserve!"

"Mother-"

"And ontop of that, you have not been happy since this ball began! Was it not _you_ who requested for this in the first place?" Her loud shrilly voice was getting much attention from everyone; they all stopped talking and stared at the scene that was taking place.

"I know, Mother, but-"

"Then when that _blonde_ girl came-"

"Mother, stop!" He yelled. Seeing his wrong doing he cast her an apologetic glance and spoke with a quieter tone, "Just...stop. I know I have not been acting grateful this evening, and I apologize for that, but it's just that...that girl that you saw me dancing with. I was...waiting for her to come all night."

Mrs. Turner cocked a thin brown eyebrow at her son, "Oh? How is that, being that I doubt you probably know _anything_ about her."

"Actually, I _do_ know some things about her. Her name is Elizabella, she is living with her stepsisters and stepmother, when we met in the market she seemed quite interested in the world around her."

"Just like you."

"Exactly. Her father died as a sailor, her birth mother did not love her, she sews her own clothing, and _also_ just like me, she was born in Spain."

Mrs. Turner quirked an eyebrow in amusement, a small smile beginning to crease over her wrinkled face, "Dearsest William, is my son actually...in love?"

Will blushed and looked away. "I don't know about_ love_, but I know I like her."

His mother smirked at him and rose her eyebrow in a suspicious manner.

"A lot."

She nodded, "There we go; I knew it."

Will chuckled before becoming serious. "But, she left when the clock stroke 12:00; she didn't tell me why, she just said that she needed to go. I know that I've asked you for many things and I have not yet tried to appreciate all you've given me so far, but there is just one last thing I need for you to do for me."

"What?"

"We need to start a search party. I want every last person in this palace looking for her; no one is to sleep or rest until Elizabella is broought back to me."

"But, how do we know if it is her or not?"

"Because," Will took the glass slipper, that Elizabella had left on the steps, from behind his back and showed it to his mother, "She left _this_."

Mrs. Turner gently took the shoe in her grasp to examine it closely. _This woman has small feet._ She thought to herself. The shoe was a clear and glassy heeled slipper, it had diamonds decked on the heels, more diamonds on the tongue of the shoe, and it glittered in the bright lights from the chandelier above. After looking at the gorgeous slipper, Mrs. Turner looked back up at her son with curious eyes. "But, William, why must you find this girl so badly?"

"You said this ball was arranged to help me pick a bride, right?"

"Right."

"Well," He grinned, "I think I've found my bride."

&&&&&&&&&&

Elizabella busily washed the clothes, scrubbed the kitchen, and dusted the furniture with...a smile on? Yes, it was indeed a smile! Although Elizabella was scrubbing the thick material of Estrella's Day Dress, her mind kept drifting back to all that happened this evening.

Her pretty gown that she had worked hard on putting together had been torn by Giselle and Estrella, Scarlett had ordered her to stay home and clean the house whilst she and her favorite daughters went to the ball, Elizabella had ran to the backyard and practically drowned herself in tears, Anamaria, the fairy godmother that she didn't even know she had come and comforted her, she had gotten to go the ball in style thanks to said fairy, the person who everyone had their admiring eyes on, including Will himself, she had actually felt like a woman when she danced with said prince, and she had gotten all the way home without even being noticed...

"Elizabella!" Oops; spoke too soon.

&&&&&&&&&&

"Uh, Your Highness? Is there a reason as to _why_ you're stopping this ball to search for this...this girl?"

"I have my reasons, Jack; _you_ just worry about getting that search party together."

Sparrow nodded.

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Everybody quiet, please!" Will announced from his throne. All of the women and royal guards of the search party quieted their conversations long enough to give the prince their undivided attention. "Thank you. Now, ladies, I know you have all come here in hopes of being crowned as my queen, but I am sad to inform you that none of you have earned that title."

"Mother, you lied!" Sylvia cried, "You said_ I _would be his bride!"

"I know, sweetheart, just calm down. You-"

"No! I will not calm down! You said _I_ would be Queen, Queen Sylvia Turner, yet, I haven't even danced with him yet!"

"Sylvia please, you're making a scene."

"Just leave me alone; we're going home!" The raging seventeen year old woman screeched, flipping her curly black hair over her shoulder, and with her head held high, she stormed out of the palace with her mother dead at her heals.

Once the shrilling woman had left, Will cleared his throat and continued, "Er...where was I? Oh yeah! So, my dear ladies, you must all leave and once again, I apologize to you all for the inconvenience; good evening." With that said, some women groaned and others actually went so far as to cry and _run_ all the way home!

Will turned to face his men and clapped his hands together with a smile, "So, gentlemen, are you ready to find Elizabella so I can win fair lady's heart, if I haven't _already_, I mean."

The men raised their fists in the air and cheered, "Yes, Sir!"

Will grinned at their excitement, "Good, now go get a quick rest, for we begin our search at dawn!"

"Yes, Sir!" They all saluted in unison, and then scurried off to get some sleep; they would _definately_ need it.


	9. The Search For His Bride: Part Two

**Reviewers Rock Hard and I Love 'Em To Death:**

**williz- **You're _such_ a sweetheart!

**rockyrelay- **Yeah, you reviewed "I'll Be Here For You". Thanks! You are so awsome!

**Starlight1534- **Will/Elizabeth are so cute! I could just squeeze them 'till they bust!

**Smithy- **You're great! I always love to hear from new people and I hope to hear from you again!

**ENJOY! I LOVE YOU ALL WITH ALL MY HEART!**

"Elizabella!" Oops. She spoke too soon.

The young made gulped quietly. Why was she so nervous, it's not like they saw her. She could hear the quick tapping steps of Scarlett's heeled shoes as they tapped againstt the wooden floorboards. Elizabella scrubbed harder and faster, making sure her face was _completely_ emotionless when she came face-to-face with...

"Oh, hello Stepmother." She greeted politely with a gentle smile. As soon as the smile crossed her face, it vanished and she began to clean the floors once more.

"Oh save it." Scarlett snapped with a fierce glare, "Why are you still cleaning?"

"Because the house is still dirty." Elizabella retorted with a roll of her eyes.

Scarlett would have slapped the younger woman, but no matter _how_ much she did not care for Elizabella, she still didn't have the heart to actually_ hit _the girl. So, she simply settled with saying, "Watch your tongue, Girl, I _still_ have the power to kick your worthless little self out onto the streets."

Elizabella ignored her statement and continued to clean. Once she was finished with that task, the younger woman shoved the bucket to the side with her foot and got ready to wash the dishes.

Nothing but a silent breeze past between the two women as Scarlett quietly took off her gloves and shoes.

"How was it?" Elizabella asked, her back turned to her stepmother; She was quite curious to hear what Scarlett had to say.

The older woman sighed and shifted from foot-to-foot, "It was...fine."

"Oh?" Elizabella questioned with a small smile. She picked up a grimy white plate and began to scrub the remaining pasta off of the dish, "There was no...excitement, surprise...unexpected guests?" She asked the last part under her breath with a light chuckle.

"what was that?"

"Uh...was there any excitement, surprise, aggrivating pests?"

"Well, there was this _one_ girl, Sylivia or something."

"What about her?"

Scarlett walked over to the table and took a seat. As much as she wasn't quite so fond of Elizabella, she was bored and was pretty sure that both Giselle and Estrella were asleep by now; she could seriously use some conversation.

"She was _absolutely_ obnoxious; loud little brat she was." Scarlett spat, leaning her back up against the wall that sat behind her chair.

Elizabella nodded silently, "Really? Did anything _else_ happen?"

Scarlett was about to say 'no' and just be done with the whole conversation, but a sudden thought jolted her mind and she her eyes became hard and serious, "There was this other girl too."

"There was? What did this girl do?"

"Ugh! The little tramp stole the prince from_ everyone_!" Elizabella tried her hardest not to laugh out loud at her stepmother's aggrivation; good thing she wasn't _looking_ at the woman.

"You don't say?"

"Yes! Little miss princess decided that she wanted to show up and be the center of attention! People like that just me so...ugh! Then, when she had _her_ fair share with him, she runs off and has Prince William trailing at her feet, and we all had to go home after that. Blast!" She banged her fist hard on the wooden kitchen table, making Elizabella chuckle slightly.

"What do you mean trailing after her?" She asked with amusement, washing the stubborn stain out of a greasy skillet.

"He said that he was starting a search party to look for the preppy brat." Scarlett answered in disgust. She stood up and got ready to head upstairs, not noticing that Elizabella had completely froze and dropped the skillet into the water.

"H...he's what?" She breathed. Her heart was beginning to speed up and her hands began to sweat. Was he actually going to look for her? That was bad; she knew that her escape was too easy. Elizabella sighed and picked the pot back up; Scarlett was going to _torture_ her for the rest of her life when she found out.

Scarlett yawned and stretched her hands high above her head. "I'm going to bed and I want this house to be clean from top to bottom by morning; it's a sty. And I tell you, Elizabella, if I ever find that girl, I'll be _sure_ to make her wish that she had stayed home." With a quiet chuckle to herself, Scarlett took her shoes upstairs with her and got ready for bed.

Uh...did I say torture her? I meant just flat out _kill_ her.

**&&&&&&&&**THE NEXT MORNING**&&&&&&&&**

As soon as the sun rose, Will hopped out of his large bed. Racing about his bedroom, the prince wasted no time in getting himself and everyone else ready.

He did not bother to dress up in his usual royal attire. Today, it was just a loose fitting white shirt with baggy black pants and boots. Will quickly combed his curly brown hair and let it hang loose around his shoulders.

"Men! Get ready, it's time to go!" He yelled as he ran down the stairs, banging on everyone's doors.

"Come on! Jack, Weatherby, Joshamee, James, Hector, Andrew, Tom!" He knocked on each of their doors and ran towards his parents' room; he quietly rapped on the door and was greeted with a gentle,

"It's open." The young prince slowly opened the door and stuck his head in. his dad was still asleep, but his mother was sitting up straight, reading a book.

"Good morning, Will, are you ready for today?"

"Yes. That is exactly what I came in here to tell you; I'm getting to leave right now."

"You are? Well, I guess I'll see you when you get back then, ay?"

He smiled, "Right. See you later."

She nodded at him, "Good bye, Son." With that said, Will's head disappeared into the hallway and he closed the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Are we all set?" Turner asked the group of men that stood before him.

"Yes, Sir!" They all agreed in unison.

"Good, now let's go."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Giselle woke uop to the sun beaming on her eyelids. She had tried to turn away from it, but her efforts were useless and she ended up deciding to just go ahead and wake up. "Blasted sun."

The blonde sat upright in bed and let her arms stretch above her head. Letting her eyes adjust to the sudden bright light, Giselle climbed out of bed and scratched her side as she walked towards the bathroom.

When she got into the room, she went straight for a large basin and filled it with warm water to wash her face. She enjoyed the warm sensation on her skin and got ready to wash the rest of her body. "Last night was awful." She complained quietly to herself as she got out a her soft washing cloth and dipped it into the water. "I was absolutely _sure_ that_ I _was the one." She used the dripping material to moisten a small bar of soap, letting it trail along her neck and collarbone.

"What did that other girl have that I didn't? _She's_ thin,_ I'm _thin; _she_ has perfect skin,_ I _have perfect skin; _she_ had nice hair,_ I _had nice hair. What's wrong with him?" She let the cloth travel down her arms and massage in between her fingertips, letting it rise back up her arm once more and wipe down and across her chest, down to her stomach, and all about her legs.

"Hmm. Maybe I didn't communicate with him properly or something; no, that can't be it. We had a _wonderful_ conversation, although I'm the one who spoke most..._all_ of the time." She corrected herself. Giselle rubbed the cloth under her arms and the valley of her back, bringing it down once again to wipe around and in between her buttocks. "I mean, sure, I babbled on a little long about my money and my house, but he still seemed a_ little _interested...wasn't he?" Finally, she let the cloth caress the backs of her thighs before letting it fall back into the wash bin.

Giselle shrugged and wrapped a towel around herself. She took out the black pin that held her long bleach blonde hair and let the curly tresses tumble down her back against the white towel. "I don't get men." With those final words, she left the bathroom and went to get dressed.

&&&&&&&&

Prince William Turner's carriage was pulled down the busy streets of England. He had many roads to go down; first, Port Royal Avenue, then Pearl Street, Dauntless Road after that, Interceptor Street, and finally, Yellowdale Avenue.

He was nervous; he had to admit_ that_. What if she was gone? No, that was impossible; where would she go anyway? Why would she just leave in the middle of the night? Will shook his head to try and clear the horrid thought from his mind. She was still here, she _had_ to be. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the carriage stop. He looked out the window and saw a large yellow house while Jck opened the dorr for him.

"Well," He sighed to himself as he got out the carriage and let Jack close the door, "Here we go." The two walked up to the front door and knocked on the wood. Jack waited with the shoe on a red velvety pillow and Will stood with tapping his foot. Then, after what seemed like forever, the door finally opened to reveal a woman with short black hair.

She gasped, "Prince William?"

He smiled and nodded at her, "Ma'am, may I come in? I need to see all the women in this household, please."

Once the woman recovered over her shock, she nodded quickly and stepped aside to allow Will to enter, "W...why yes, Your Highness, right this way." She said in her high shrilly voice. Will and Jack stepped inside the warm cozy home and let the hostess shut the door behind them. "Right this way."

**Author Gibberish That No One Reads:** Yahoo! I updated again! You guys are probably wondering, why is she updating so fast? Well, prison...er, school, has finally come to an end! YAY! Well, actually, it was over on May 26, but I was at my grandmother's house for three days, and then I just got lazy the rest of the time. But, now, I shall be updating more frequently to get these stories finished. Hmm, I don't know if I'll update "College and Pirates..." today. My hands are sore from writing_ this_, and plus, I have a headache. If and when my head stops pounding, I'll update, but if it doesn't, look for the next chapter tomorrow at around 10:30-ish in the morning or so. That's about the time I wake up. lol I know, I'm so lazy! TA MY LOVES!


	10. The One and Only, Darling

**I Love Reviews! You Love Stories! Put Them Together and We're _All_ Happy!**

_rockyrelay_

_williz_

_Smithy_

_Cap'n Quinn_

_Starlight1534_

**Thanks To All Of You!**

Will followed the dark-haired woman through her small house and walked into the living room. She offered him a seat, "Here. Have a seat." She smiled.

"Thank you." He replied. The woman walked out the living room and up the wooden stairs, leaving Will and Jack alone in the green-colored room. A few minutes later, she walked back down the stairs with a curly blonde-haired woman. She looked to be about in her mid-twenties and her eyes were as silver as the bright moon itself. She was surprised at who she saw when she got down the stairs.

"Alice!" She complained, "Why didn't you tell me the prince was here?" She yelled, pulling the younger closer to her to cover herselft up.

"I did! I specifically told you that he was here!"

"I thought you meant outside in the carriage or something! You didn't tell me he was sitting in your living room!" She was shushed by Alice, who dragged her further into the room.

"You'll have to excuse her; she's a bit overdramatic." Alice covered, pushing the blonde in front of her, exposing to Will why she didn't want to come downstairs; she wasn't dressed! The silver-eyed female was dressed in nothing but her nightgown, and her hair was a disheveled mess. On her feet, she wore dirty slippers and her robe was upstairs so her bare shoulders were exposed to everyone.

"Your Highness;_ this _is Grechin Wellington, a family friend of mine." Alice intorduced with a smile. Will waved at Grechin, who quickly tried to cover herself up with her arms, and clumisly waved back with a quiet, "Hi."

"The reason I am here ladies," Will began, "is because I'm looking for someone. But, because she barely looked at me all evening, I haven't a clue as to watch she looks like now. She is blonde, I know that, and she is fair skinned. I wish to search for her around everyone's home to seek out where she is."

The two women nodded at his explaination, "What would you like _us_ to do, Sire?" Alice asked.

"I would like," Will continued, taking the glass slipper from Jack, "for Grechin to try this shoe on." Both Alice and Grechin looked at the shoe, and then back at each other before looking up at Will.

"Why me?"

"Because, as I told you, the woman I'm looking for has blonde hair."

"But wait," Alice piped in, "not to question your duties, Your Highness, but wouldn't you knw what her face looked like?"

"Yes, but I've seen so many women that it's hard to remember how some look exactly. _Especially_ when said female changes their appearance."

Both Alice and Grechin nodded in understandment before Grechin took a seat on a nearby stool, allowing Will to lift her foot into his lap. She watched closely as he slipped the beautiful shoe onto her foot, but it was too small. Will looked up and met her eyes with a sudden sad disappointment in his as he forced a smile onto his face.

Grechin met his eyes with a _different_ kind of disappointment as Will took the shoe off her foot, "I...I guess you have the wrong girl, Your Highness."

"Yes, I guess I do." Will placed the shoe back on the pillow that Jack held and stood up, "Well, miladies, I must be off, and I appreciate you allowing me to borrow a bit of your time." He gave a final nod and walked to the door with Jack at his heels. Before the two got into the carriage, Will heard Grechin call out to him; he turned back to face the half dresseed woman.

"And Prince William," Their eyes met, "I'm sorry that I couldn't be of any help to you." Will cast her a gently smile.

"It's alright, and thank you again." Were his last words before hopping into the carriage and letting the coachman lead them off to the next house.

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Sylvia, please, calm yourself Child!" A buxom maid insisted as the young woman began to toss her clothes about. Sylivia had not been in a good mood ever since the ball last night; she had come home with a heated temper that no one wanted to be around. The dark-haired woman had practically had _lightning_ bolts storming in her eyes as she raced around the house that nice, ordering the maids and butlers around like crazy. Now, Helga, the oldest maid, had found Sylvia upstairs trashing her room in an effort to find something to wear.

At the sound of her maid, Sylvia snapped around, her long silken black tresses slapping her face as she glared hard at the older woman, "Who are you to tell me what to do?" She yelled.

"Ma'am, please, I know you're upset, but throwing things around and throwing tantrums is no way to act! If your father were here-"

Sylvia did not allow the stout woman to continue, for she had waltzed over to her and cracked the maid on her cheek with the palm of her hand. "_Never_ talk of my father in my prescence. I cannot _stand_ that wretched man, and I don't want to ever hear a single about him escape from your mouth, do you understand me?" Helga was to shocked about being slapped by the younger woman to answer her, causing Sylvia to infuriate even more.

"Answer me!"

Helga quickly recovered from her shock and nodded her head wildly with widened eyes, "Y...yes ma'am."

"Good, now get out so I can finish looking for something to wear. I heard that Prince William was looking all over town for that girl that he was so blasted fond of last night. But I shall not let him find her, for he'll be too enchanted with me, are you catching my drift Helga?" The younger woman had a devious twinkle in her eye that the old maid did not like, and so she backed away and nodded once more.

"Yes, I understand what you're saying. But, wouldn't it be a trifle hard to enchant the prince, Miss? After all, love is such a strong weapon."

"Don't you think I know that?" She screeched. "_That_ is why I plan on making him fall in love with_ me_."

"How are you going to do that in less than two minutes? All he's going to be here for is to get you to try on a shoe. If it doesn't fit he'll just up and leave off to the next house, but if it does fit, he'll..." Helgas trailed off and her mouth formed a large 'O' as realization struck her; Sylvia raised her eybrow.

"He'll make me his bride; exactly. See, I knew you weren't as dense as some people think; now leave me and fix my breakfast."

Helga nodded, "Yes, Miss." And quietly walked out the room, closing the white door behind her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Giselle was dressed in a simple white dress today. She didn't feel like dressing up today; today, it was all about being comfortable. Her hair was tied up in its usual curly bun as she walked down the spiraled staircase shouting, "Elizabella! Elizabella get in here!" She walked into the kitchen and took a seat in one of the chairs. A few minutes later, a young female came running down the stairs and into the kitchen. She was already in her work clothes, for she had been awake long before the sun, and her shoulder-lengthed hair was frizzed and in serious need of a good wash.

"Yes, Giselle, what do you need?"

"I need you to boil some water for tea; it's the only thing that will make sure I'm completely refreshed for this afternoon."

Elizabella retied the worn out black apron around her waist so it would stop slipping off and walked to the nearby fireplace. "May I ask _why_ you need to be refreshed for this afternoon?"

"Haven't you heard? Prince William is looking all throughout the land to find that girl he was so enchanted with last night. He plans on going from house-to-house to find her and wed the woman."

Elizabella's heart immediately sped up at her stepsister's words. She lit a fire in the fireplace and took a black kettle out of the cubbord to fill with water. Once it was full, Elizabella placed the kettle on a pole that sat over the fire and then took a sopping cloth out of the soapy sink to wash the kitchen table down.

"Is he?" She asked finally.

"Yes, it will probably take him all afternoon to find this woman too."

"Ah, _now_ I see why you need the tea so badly."

"Exactly." She giggled. "Sometimes, it seems like it's some type of drug that I can't live without." The two chuckled at how true Giselle's words were.

"Well, at least it's better than drinking beer or anything."

"Yeah," Giselle agreed, "Could you imagine me or Estrella ever consuming such a foul drink? I mean, Estrella is _already_ crazy as ever. Getting her drunk would only mean committing suicide." The two laughed at this as Giselle began to imitate how a drunk Estrella would look. She wobbled about and ran into walls, casting goofy grins and laughing like an idiot.

"You're right!" Elizabella laughed, a blush crept into her cheeks at laughing at her other stepsister. By the time the two had finished their conversation, the water in the kettle began to steam and whistle. Elizabella got up out of her chair and walked over the sink to get a potholder. He placed the thick material over her hands and used it as she picked up the scorching kettle. After settling the hot container on the wooden table, she walked over to the cubbords and took out a white mug and green leaves. She placed the cup on the table and poured the steamy water into the mug, adding a teabag and then placing in two leaves to the hot concoction.

"What are the leaves for?"

"Flavor. They're Peppermint Leaves that I grew in the backyard, which is why your tea is always to strong and a little spicy." Elizabella answered as she handed the mug to Giselle.

The bleach blonde took the cup into her hands and stood up as Elizabella placed the kettle in the sink. Giselle made her way to the open doorway, sipping at the tea in her mug. When she got to the doorway, she turned around to say one more thing to Elizabella before she left, "Oh, and Elizabella?"

The brown-eyed woman turned around to face Giselle, "Yes?"

"Don't think that_ just _because we shared a few laughs and giggles, that we're friends now; you're still just my housemaid." With those final words, Giselle took her tea back upstiars with her to her bedroom, leaving Elizabella to stand in the middle of the kitchen alone.

"Of course," She muttered under her breath, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was getting late, and Will still could not find the woman he was looking for. He had successfully checked the houses down on Port Royal Avenue, Pearl Street, and now he was leaving Dauntless Road to check out Interceptor Street. He had been to a total of 116 houses, and none of the women seemed to fit his qualifications.

Now, the coachman guided the large white carriage down the streets and past many playing children. It came to a stop in front of a large brick mansion with a huge cement fountain in the front yard. Will noticed a lake off to the side of the house with a family of ducks swimming in it.

"Wow," He said under his breath, "_Someone_ has money." The door was opened for him and Will stepped out onto the ground. Both he and Jack walked up to the front door of the large home and rang knocked on the door. After a few minute's wait, the door finally opened to reveal a heavy looking maid.

"Ah, there you are, Your Highness." She greeted with a happy grin.

"Uh...so I guess you know my reason for being here?"

"Oh yes, Sire, everyone knows what you're doing today. As a matter of fact, my misstress has been waiting patiently for you to arrive."

"She...she has?"

"Of course. Why don't you come in and we can get started, shall we?"

Will nodded and walked further into the home; his eyes widened tremendously at how big it was, almost as big as his own! The maid led the two men into the parlor where Will found a dark-haired woman dressed in a beautiful wine red gown, a mischievous smile on her young face. "Why hello there, Your Highness, what a pleasant surprise." She purred as she let her long nails gently trace the design on the arm of her velvety chair.

Will's eyes widened with surprise, and also a little horror, "Oh my gosh. Sylvia?"

"The one and only, darling."


	11. It Was Her

_**The People Below Are My Brother's and Sisters; Did You Know That?**_

_williz- (what does 'meng.' stand for?)_

_rockyrelay- (it's ok that u put dots. I'll just guess that u were in a SERIOUS hurry.)_

_Smithy- (me too! I'd like to c some1 give her some MAJOR botox in her sleep!)_

_Starlight1534- (no he doesn't...i guess. I THINK that's what happens in the move.)_

_**ENJOY! ENJOY! ENJOY! ENJOY! ENJOY!**_

Will walked all the way into the parlor, taking in the scenery around him. The room was dark, and rose scented candles were glowing in the shadows. The mahogany walls were decked with pictures of relatives and awards she had won. 'Awards?' He thought icily, 'Awards for what, The World's Biggest Brat?' By the far window, was a large wooden oak desk with papers and books scattered all about it. A bookshelf leaned up against the wall next to him, and a beautiful Persian rug sat in the middle of the room with a huge self portrait of the woman sitting in the mahogany velveted arm chair. "I...I'm sorry," He stammered, "I think I have the wrong house."

A low chuckle escaped the shadowed figure, "Oh believe me, Your Highness, you have _indeed_ come to the right home." She stood up slowly from her spot on the far side of the room.

"No. I...I've stumbled up to the wrong door, for I am positively _sure_ that the woman I am looking for is not here."

"Oh dear William!" She feigned a hurt expression. "You sound as if you do not wish to be in my presence." The large belled out skirt of her forest green gown kissed against the floor as she walked over to him with preditorial steps, her heels thudding against the carpeted floor beneath her. She wore a fancy dress, one meant for a princess to wear. It had a box cut bodice that expelled the milky skin of her chest, and Will could see a black diamond shaped jewel hanging from a long silver chain around her neck. Because the skirt of her dress was silken, it had perfect combination of black and dark green as it glittered in the candlelight. Her arms were exposed and her back lengthed black hair was curled and all pushed to hang over left shoulder. Her gem green eyes sparkled with a dangerous glow as she stopped in front of Will and gazed deeply into his eyes.

"That's the thing, Sylvia, I _don't_ wish to be in your presence; I'd rather be tortured."

"Oh Will," She let one finger run down his right cheek, "That hurt. I would have thought you had more manners than that, my love."

He pushed her hand away, "Don't call me that." Will narrowed his eyes at her, "Now, if you'll excuse me _ma'am_, I must be on my way." He turned to leave the parlor, but was only stopped when Sylvia gripped his hand, forcing him to turn around to face her.

"Are you forgetting something, Your Highness? I do believe that you have a shoe that needs to be tried on." She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved closer until he could feel the heat conducting between them and smell the sweet aroma of her vanilla scented perfume, "And you seem exhausted from your travels, perhaps you would like to stay and rest?"

Will glared hard at her, the anger rising in his body to the point where he just wanted to knock her _completely_ out, but he refused to hit a woman._ Ha! Woman? _He thought bitterly. "Miss," He began, holding back the urge to yell at her, "I must-" The prince did not get to finish, for the woman, in which he was trying to detach from around his neck, had firmly planted her soft lips against his in a kiss.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Elizabella swung in the backyard garden. She had finally finished her work today, and was having a wonderful relaxing with Mother Nature. Wind tossled with the free strands of her shoulder-lengthed honey blonde hair. Her afternoon attire consisted of nothing but a simple white dress and no shoes. Heat radiated from the sun above and warmed her peach skin while the wind gently breezed through her hair and dress, whisperinig against every inch of her tired body. A month's work of house chores tended to have that effect on a girl. She sighed with pleasure and closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the swaying garden swing rock her to sleep as the sun planted warm heated kisses on her eyelids. "This feels wonderful." She said quietly to herself.

"I know." Elizabella shrieked in surprise at the new voice, and almost threw herself out of the swing. She turened around at the now giggling person. "It's alright, Elizabella, it's just me."

"What are you doing out here Estrella?"

The thicker woman smiled at her, "I could ask you the same thing. Do you mind if I take a seat next to you?"

"No," Elizabella scooted over, "Not at all." The swing swayed a little more when Estrella plopped down beside her. She took a deep breath and discarded her feet of the white house shoes that she had worn out here.

"So, do you come out here often? I mean...when you have freetime away from your chores." Estrella asked, locking eyes with the younger woman.

Elizabella sighed and leaned back a little bit to regain at least _some _part of her comfortable position, "Not really."

"Why not? It's beautiful out here."

"Yes, I know it is. But, when one has a mountain load of chores to do, they hardly get the chance to enjoy such a fine thing."

Estrella nodded in understading, "Yes, I guess you're right." The two sat in uncomfortable silence for a little while before Estrella spoke up again, "Um...I know we've treated you badly, but-"

"Badly?"

Estrella giggled a little, "_Horribly_."

Elizabella nodded in approval to the new answer.

"Yes, well, I know we've treated you horribly, but I want to make it up to you."

Elizabella was knocked completely off guard, "What?"

"Yes, yes, I know it sounds ridiculous. But, after a couple of years of seeing Mother torturing you, I've grown a bit of uh...sympathy, towards you."

"I don't _need_ nor _want_ your sympathy, Milady-"

"Estrella."

"What?"

"No more 'milady' or 'miss' or 'ma'am', just...Estrella. And Bella, I know you do not care for my pitty word, but _please_ hear me out; I want to help you."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"Believe me; I know a way." She smiled at Elizabella, who looked back her with pure confusion in her eyes, but she quickly cleared it from her mind.

"Ok." Was all she said before another moment of uncomfortable silence passed between the two. "So...uh, is that all you came out here to talk to me about?" She finaly asked, recieving a heavy sigh from her stepsiter.

"No. There is more."

Eizabella raised an eybrow, "There is?"

"There is." Elizabella waited patiently for Estrella to continue. After a few minutes pause, she spoke again, "That night...during the Prince's Ball."

Elizabella quickly averted her eyes to the maze of flowers that bloomed ahead of her, not able to meet the other woman's hard gaze, "What about it?"

"Well, we were gone for quite some time, and by the time we got home, the house seemed completely untouched. What were you doing while we were away?"

Elizabella's heart skipped a beat at the sudden question. With her eyes still looking ahead of her, she tried to control the slight tremor in her voice as she answered the woman's question. "Oh! Just...uh...daydreaming, thinking, wondering; you know, the usual." Elizabella's hands were beginning to moisten, so she hid them in her lap, deeply hoping that Estrella had not seen them, but she had.

"Uh-huh." Estrella replied with a little bit of a 'you're lying through your teeth' in her tone. She took a deep breath and tried again, "What were you thinking about for so long that took your mind completely off of your work?" She tried to giggle a little to show Elizabella that she was playing, but the blonde did not seem to notice.

"Me? Just...things."

"Such as?" She prompted.

"Things like my father, freedom, the prince. You know, the things I know I will never get to see again." She let out a forced chuckle and cast a quick glance at Estrella, who had her dark eyes pinned unmovingly on her.

_'Never get to see again?'_ Estrella thought with curiosity. _'When did she ever see him in the first place, and why is she so nervous?'_ These thoughts and so many more roamed throughout Estrella's mind as she tried to put everything together. When the puzzle was finally complete, realization struck her hard and she gasped reluctantly. _'Mum was right.'_

"What? What's wrong?" Came Elizabella's concerned voice. Estrella looked at the other woman once more and cast a clumsy smile in her direction.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong, but I must go back inside now; I'm getting a little tired." She excused. Elizabella nodded at her and gave her a friendly smile.

"Ok, well, it was nice talking with you."

"Oh?" Estrella feigned cheer, "It was nice talking with you too. See you later, Elizabella."

"Sweet dreams, Mila...I mean, Estrella." She corrected with a giggle. Estrella smirked and nodded before taking her shoes and running as fast as she could back inside.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Mother! Mother! Mother!"

Scarlett came sprinting into the living room at Estrella's call. The red head let a secrative smile grace her face, "Did you get the information."

Estrella nodded with excitement and grinned from ear-to-ear, "Well?" Scarlett prompted, feeling a rush of happiness herself.

"It was her." The two shared an evil smile.

"I knew it." Scarlett responded, "Well, let's go nap, shall we? I need to be fully rested to enjoy the expression on Elizabella's face when I confront her later on about this."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Will tried desperately to push Sylvia off of him, but her nails dug into his skin and caused him pain as she continued to smother his mouth. She braced his shoulders tightly and pulled him closer as she felt Will struggle to pull away. She almost had him close enough to the wall so she could chain him to the bookcase so she could continue her task, but she roughly yanked from Will by his loyal assistant, Jack. Once released, Will gasped for breath and wiped his mouth of the pink lipstick stain that he knew was there. "How dare you!" He shouted.

"How dare I what? It was an accident, I couldn't control myself." Sylivia answered.

"Accident my hind quarters!" He yelled, "Do you know I could have you arrested for that? That was assault!"

"No, darling, that was love." She replied. His shouting had no effect on her, Will could tell, so he decided to just leave it at that and move on; he would deal with her later.

"Do_ not _call me that. Come on, Jack, we must continue our search."

"What?" Sylvia screeched in horror, "You can't leave, you haven't tried the shoe on me yet!"

"Why do I need to? A _blind_ man could tell that you were just some selfish leech, bent on having the whole world kneel down before you! Shoot, even the _village idiot _would know that you are no more than a snobby rich girl and _not_ the woman who they love! Good evening to you, Miss Sylvia, we must be off." The younger woman narrowed her eyes dangerously at the two disappearing men as they got into their carriage and quickly left.

"I knew this would not work." A voice said from her left.

"Oh shut up, Helga, and start my bath!" The woman stormed, letting out a loud frustrated cry as she stomped her way up to her bedroom and slammed the door with a vibrating BAM!

**Author Gibberish That Nobody Reads:** I love you, you love, we're a happy family. With a great big hug, and a chap. from me to you. Please be nice and leave reviews!


	12. I KNEW IT!

_**I love you, you love me; we're a happy family, with a great big hug, and a chap. from me to you, these sweethearts left me reviews:**_

_rockyrelay (as always )_

_Starlight1534 (aw! thanks, i'm touched)_

_EK (hi! I luv new reviewers! throws new reviewer party lol)_

_Smithy (another lovely reviewer; and yes, coming onto an unwilling man is not at all smart.)_

_**HERE B CHAPTER 12 4 U LUVLY FOLKS!**_

The sun was setting, and the moon was getting ready to claim the sky for the remainder of the day. The sky was splashed with pink, orange, red, and dabs of yellow while the stars glittered and sparkled everywhere. A lone figure sat, enjoying the beautiful sight of the setting sun. Their swing slowing down until it came to a complete stop, and body relaxing peacefully as they lay down in said swing. A sigh escaped from deep within the person as a finger toyed with a blade of grass below.

"Why do people take such a lovely sight like this for granted?" They asked quietly to no one in particular. A Robin soared past her head and disappeared into the light of the horizon. "It's not everyday that one gets to lay down in peace and watch the sun go down." She lay there for a little while longer and then decided that she needed to go inside before her mother, pardon, _step_mother blew a gasket for spending more time in the garden than in her kitchen; the person chuckled quietly at the thought of her enraged stepmother and made her way down the path that led to the door. The woman lifted her skirts and opened the door, only to come face-to-face with her stepmother who had a calm expression on her face, a little_ too _calm for the younger woman's liking.

"Hello there, my precious Elizabella."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I don't know what to do, Jack. We've searched high and low for this woman, and I have yet to find her." A man with curly brown hair stated as he buisily cleaned his mouth in an effort to make sure that all traces of Sylvia were completely gone from his features, which included: wiping his mouth, airing his shirt, cleaning off his cheeks, and redoing his hair.

"Don't worry so much, William, you _will_ find her."

"How do you know?"

"I can feel it deep within."

"All _I_ feel deep within is a broken heart." Prince William responded. He looked out the octagon window as the carriage rolled down the streets of Yellowdale. This was the last street left to look down, and if she wasn't in any of _these_ houses, he didn't know _what_ he would do. He siged, "Probably die."

"What was that?"

"Uh...I said, look at the fly!" He covered, pointing to the window; Jack looked.

"Um, Your Highness? No disrespect intended, Sire, but since when did flies look like pigeons?" Will looked out the window, and indeed, there were pigeons swarming about. He looked back at the confused Jack and offered him a nervous laugh before looking back out the window as the carriage continued to travel down the road.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hello to you too, Stepmother." Elizabella responded, way more than a little wary of the red head woman, "Did you sleep well?"

"Oh yes," She gave a wide grin, "I slept very well. Please," She stepped aside to allow Elizabella enterance, "come in out of the cold."

"But, it's about eighty something degrees." Elizabella corrected, pinching her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Exactly! It's freezing, now come on; don't be shy!" Before Elizabella could protest, Scarlett had yanked inside by the arm and slammed the door shut. As soon as Bella got all the way into the front room, she saw Estrella and Giselle standing there with wide happy grins on their faces.

"Um...what's going on?" She could hear the rustle and bustle of Scarlett's heels and long red dress as she moved toward the small group. She stood beside Giselle and smiled at Elizabella.

"Nothing's going on, My Child, we're just happy to see you is all. Would you like to change out of those icky clothes before we have a talk with you?"

"Talk? About what?"

"Oh, nothing special; just this, that, and the other." Elizabella looked at her stepmother as though she were crazy. She slowly made her way to the stairs with the other three women at her heels. She walked up the stairs, letting her hand brush against the railing.

"Dearest Giselle?" Asked Scarlett as they followed Elizabella up the spiraling staircase.

"Yes, Dearest Mother?"

"How was your evening at the ball? I never asked you, and I'm afraid that you and I are not having enough mother/daughter conversations. I'd hate for you to GET CAUGHT by the officers for doing something wrong because I never told you how to do the right thing."

"Well, Dearest Mother, I had a wonderful time at the ball. THE PRINCE and I had a nice long chat and danced the night away for quite sometime. We would have danced longer if this YOUNG BLONDE had not come in from nowhere at around ELEVEN O' CLOCK in her LAVENDER GOWN that evening."

"Oh really? My night was somewhat the same, although I didn't get to dance with him, for she had the prince ENCHANTED by her charms and now has him looking throughout THE WHOLE TOWN for her after she left so suddenly at MIDNIGHT. Also, did you notice that her face and hands were just a tad bit DIRTY?"

"Yes, I surely did. The only time I've seen such grime is when a MAID cleans a house, or just a sister with bad hygiene."

"Sister? Why sister? She could have a been a mother, an aunt, a STEPSISTER, or even just a friendly neighbor."

"You're right, Mother, I really shouldn't jump to conclusions like that. After all,_ I _wouldn't like it if someone put their DIRTY CLOTHES in my droor to get me CAUGHT and accused of not doing my CHORES." (a.n. that's just a saying)

By the time they got to their destination, Elizabella was practically _bathing_ in her own sweat and her hands were shaking...er, vibrating. _Do they know? _She thought._ No, they couldn't. I was **way** too careful; maybe they're talking about someone else._

"Wouldn't you agree, Elizabella?" She turned around at her bedroom door and stared nervously at the smirking faces of Giselle, Esrtrella, and Scarlett; she didn't even notice that the lock that use to be on the inside was now _outside_, and the side with the keyhole was_ inside_.

"Y...yes."

"And Bella, you claim to have been thinking and daydreaming while we were away," Estrella piped in, "About how you would never get to see the prince again. When did you ever see him in the first place?"

"At the market." Ha! They couldn't possibly catch her now!

Scarlett quirked an eyebrow in suspicion; she knew exactly how to get her to speak, "Hmm. When you were done daydreaming, you cleaned the kitchen?"

"Yes."

"Scrub the bathroom?"

"Yes."

"Clean out the attic?"

"Yes."

"Polish the dining room?"

"Yes."

"Water the plants?"

"Yes."

"Feed the cat?"

"Yes."

"Bathe the horses?"

"Yes."

"Clean the guest room?"

"Yes. The bed is made, the windows clean, and the furniture dusted." She finished with a smile.

"Oh really?" Giselle asked in mock interest, "But Elizabella?"

"Yes?"

"Last time I checked, we didn't have a guest room, the cat ran away a week ago, and the bathroom was still a wreck when we got home." The three women smirked at her, and seeing the horrified look in Elizabella's eyes, their smile's vanished.

"I knew it!" Scarlett yelled, "You ungrateful, dirty, little leech! You left and then lied to me, to all of us!"

"I- I didn't- you were- my-" Elizabella stumbled; she was caught, and there was no covering up this time. "But Mother!" Before you could blink, Scarlett had a death grip on Elizabella's upper arm and dragged her into the room.

"You will learn to obey me! You will learn to watch your tongue! You will stay in this house, in this room, and you will learn to respect me!" She power walked back the door and locked it from the inside with the key, "When the prince gets here, you will _not_ make a peep or, Lord help me, it will be your last."

"No!" Elizabella raced to her bedroom door, but she was too slow; Scarlett had shut and locked her in. As much as Elizabella struggled to get the door open, her efforts were useless, and she ended up laying on the floor, sobbing her eyes red.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Will sighed with frustration as he stormed from yet _another_ house, and got back in the carriage. A curly blonde haired woman stood at the door with somewhat of an apology in her eyes. He had come across eight houses so far, and the women's feet were either too big or too small, others were just...too deformed.

"Come on, Your Highness, we have one more house left." Jack tried to cheer him up, but it was not working. He either had a fifty-fifty chance of her being there. _What if she wasn't?_ Will shook his head furiously in an effort to clear such a horrid thought from his mind.

"I know, but what if she isn't there? What if she really _did_ move somewhere else? What if-"

"What if you just sit back and think of the positives?"

Will was dumbfounded. Since when did Jack speak with such force to him? But he was right; he had to stop thinking so negative and just relax, she would be there, and he would marry her. "You're right."

Sparrow nodded as the carrige continued down the road. It finally came to a complete stop in front of a two-story old beat down house, with a barn off to the side, and white picket fences guarding the home. Will sighed and led Jack up to the front door; they knocked on the door and waited. A few minutes later, he could hear someone unlocking the door, "This is it." He said under his breath, nerves starting to play tug-of-war in his stomach. The door finally opened and revealed a red headed lady with glistening red lipstick and a silken red dress.

She smiled up at him, "Welcome, Your Highness. Please, come in."

**Author Gibberish That Nobody Reads: **I need to stop dragging this out, I KNOW! You're probably all saying, "Gah! Why does she keep dragging this along? Hurry up and get him to marry the woman already! JEES!" But, y'all know me. I like to keep you on the edge of your seat and extremely anxious. Hmm. I've pleasured you guys with a lot of fast updating; maybe I should be mean and not post the next chapter until, I don't know..._after_ POTC 2? (evil grin)


	13. The Perfect Fit

Many, Many, Many, Many, Many, Many, Many, Many, Many Thanks To:

_Cap'n Quinn_

_williz_

_rockyrelay (i think)_

_Starlight1534_

_Smithy_

_Countess of Angels_ (THANKS FOR READING! I FEEL HONORED THAT **_YOU'RE_** READING, COUNTESS!)

_**Read and Enjoy My Pretties! No, I Mean It, Read and ENJOY It! Gosh, You're Slow...**_

The red head smiled sweetly at the man that stood before her and moved aside to allow him enterance. He nodded and smirked at the hostess. "How do you do, Milady?"

"Fine, Your Highness, and please, call me Scarlett." She shut the door and led them to the living room where two other women sat patiently with smiles on their young faces. "These," Scarlett introduced, "are my daughters, Estrella," The thicker woman smiled and waved at Will, "and this is Giselle." The blond female winked and blew the prince a kiss.

Will offered a small smile and bowed slightly, "Ladies."

Giselle and Estrella spoke in unison, "Welcome, Your Highness."

"I'm guessing you already know why I am here?"

"Oh yes," Estrella replied, "_Everyone_ knows what you're doing." She giggled and positioned herself with her legs crossed.

"Well then, let's begin. But, before we _do_ start, are there any other women in this household?"

Estrella and Giselle had nervous smiles on their faces as they began to fidget. Scarlett, seeing their uncomfort, simply rolled her eyes at her two daughters and answered sweetly, "No, Your Highness," She hid the key in her balled fist behind her back, "There is no one here. Just...us." She smiled lovingly at her "angels", and they smiled back. Will nodded and took the shoe from his assitstant, pulling Giselle's foot in her lap. They either didn't hear the thuds from upstairs, or they just ignored them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Elizabella had been weeping for quite some time now; she didn't know what else to do. "It isn't fair." She whispered out the window, "It isn't fair at all. Dad, why did you leave me with these women? They do not care for me at all. You told me that I just needed to warm up to them, and learn to appreciate Scarlett, but I can't. I've tried very hard to be a good daughter and sister, but that is not what they want. I am not their family member, I am their servant, their slave; I did not deserve such a cruel punishment." She wiped her eyes and closed the window. She sat on her bed with her arms wrapped around herself.

There was a knock at the front door downstairs, causing Elizabella to jerk her head up. What kind of person would actually visit Scarlett and her two poisened apples? She gasped. "The prince." She moved from her bed and stood at the door with her ear pressed up against the wood.

"Ladies." She heard the male voice greet, followed by the two annoying voices of Giselle and...Estrella. Estrella's name hit and hurt Elizabella like nothing else; the wretch had used her. She had come outside to try to "befriend" Elizabella, and the Bella was so stupid as to believe that that was what she wanted to be: he friend. They had talked and laughed, having a good time, but it was all a trick. A trick that Estrella had succeeded in performing. "That toad." Bella muttered under breath with hatred. She couldn't believe that Estrella would so low as to play her like that, and then rat her out to Scarlett. Now, she was stuck upstairs in lonliness.

"Welcome, Your Higness." The two replied.

"I'm guessing you know why I am here?"

"Oh yes," The toad replied, "_Everyone_ knows what you're doing."

"Well then, lets begin. But, before we _do _start, are there any other women in this household." Elizabella's breath hitched and her hear beat faster at the silence that followed. Would one of them break and inform Will that there just so happened to be a certain maid upstairs?

"No, Your Higness," She heard Scarlett say with confidence. "There is no one here. Just...us." Being that no words were exchanged after that, Will must have believed what she said; Elizabella gasped.

"No! Don't believe it!" She slammed her shoulder hard against the door in effort to either get them to hear, or to knock it off the hinges; neither one worked. "Up here! Will! Don't listen to them!" Her efforts were useless, no one was coming up here for her, so what was the point of trying? Elizabella slumped down against the door and let out a quiet sob before lifting her head. What she saw was enough to make her sing 'Halleluja' a thousand times over and over again, because sitting in front of her, was the window that she had just been standing in front of.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Giselle sat their with a stupid grin on her face as Will rolled up the hem of her skirt so it sat on her thigh. Her barefoot was exposed and he rested it in his lap. 'This is it.' She thought. It had just occured to her that both she and Elizabella wore the same shoe size because Giselle had been taking Bella's shoes and wearing them when her shoes did not match with her outfit; she had gotten desperate that day and would have worn _anything_.

Will's hand gripped her ankle and he easily slid the shoe on Giselle's foot, "Well," He said with surprise, "It seems-"

The door burst open and banged against the wall, "Wait!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Elizbella looked out the window and saw that she wasn't too far from the ground, but the blasted window was so small! Thinking frantically, Elizabella worked her mind to think of anything that would get her through. Bingo! The hammer! Scarlett had always been one for hanging up pictures and such around the house. She would ask Elizabella to hang something up at leas three times a week, so she decided to just leave it in her room instead of going all the way into the shed. "Thank you God! Thank you Dad!" The two best men in her life...Will too, not that he knew that though.

She ran to the other side of her room and picked up the hammer. She smashed the window open and jumped back as shards of glass flew about. Elizabella then walked back to the place where the window had been and smashed the wall with full force around the window hole until it grew wide enough for her to climb out. Bang! Boom! Bam! The wall around the widow hole crashed to the floor, and Elizabella tossed the hammer to her bed. She was free! She wasted no time in grabbing onto the edge of the open space and pulling herself up. "Ugf." She grunted when her stomach landed on the narrow piece of wall. Taking a deep breath, she pulled herself further out and let gravity pull her to the warm ground. She did not bother to wipe the dirt and grass off her her dress; she just ran for it, straight for the front door. When she got to the side of the house, she looked in the window that was connected to the living room. To her horror, Elizabella saw Will pull Giselle's foot into her lap and then picked up the shoe.

She gasped, "Oh no!" Elizabella pumped her bare feet as fast as she could. Dirt, pebbles, and twigs roughly scraped against her foot, but she didn't care. She leapt up the short flight of stairs and burst through the front door, just as the slipper made its way onto Giselle's foot.

"Well, it seems-"

"Wait!"

Giselle gasped, "Elizabella!"

Scarlett was enraged, "Elizabella!"

Estrella was completely out of it, "My head itches."

Will was completely lost for words as the dirtied woman came into view, he smiled and breathed, "Elizabella."

Scarlett yelled, "How did you-? When did-? Who let you-?" Will turned on her.

"I thought you said no one was home,_ madame_." His eyes narrowed at the red head.

"She was-? I thought I-? How in the world did-?"

Elizabella smiled, "My dad." The three women looked at her as though she were crazy.

Giselle was ticked, "But it fits my foot! You said that if the shoe fit, you would marry! I am to be your wife!"

"But, Giselle," Will began, "I remember what the woman I danced with the other night looks like. Sure, I had blanked out for a bit, you tend to do that when you're aquainted with about 1,000 women who oddly look alike sometimes. Elizabella and I have met very rarely, twice only I might add, so I could not exactly remember her name. I knew it was something different, something...exotic. I feel so foolish for believing that you were her, but now I know," He turned back to face the dirtied housemaid, "There is only one Elizabella." He smiled. Will took the shoe from Giselle and motioned for the other woman to take a seat, "But just to make sure," He took Bella's foot in his left hand and put on the shoe with his right; it was a perfect fit.

"NO!" Scarlett, Giselle, and Estrella screeched.

Elizabeth spoke to the three women, but her eyes were on Will, "Yes." She replied. Both correcting her stepsisters, _and_ accepting Will's proposal at the same time. Giselle leapt at her stepsister, wanting to rip out every strand of hair she had piece-by-piece. Her raged fire was fueled even more when she saw Will and Elizabella share their first sweet kiss.

**Author Gibberish That Nobody Reads:** One chapter left, ya'll. Hope you liked this! If you want your name on my long list of lovely reviewers at the end of the next chapter, you gotta review. If you're read the list at the end of "Wow! Pirates in 2005!", you know what list I'm talking about. Cya in the final chapter!


	14. When You Wish Upon A Star

_**Thanks So Much For Reviewing This Whole Story, It Was A Blast:**_

_rockyrelay_

_williz_

_Araminta Ditch_

_Smithy_

_Starlight1534_

_**I'm Quite Sad That This Is Over, Because I Enjoyed Writing This! But, Alas, Everything Must Come To An End Eventually. Love Ye and Enjoy This Final Chapter, My Peaches! (kisses)**_

Giselle leapt at Elizabeth with full force just as she saw her kiss Will. "Get away from him, you filthy tramp!" Giselle screeched. She knocked Elizabella in the side and sent her tumbling away from the prince.

Will gasped, "Elizabella." He rushed to her aid as Giselle jumped ontop of her and began slapping, biting, pulling, and punching at her stepsister. "You dirty!" Giselle slapped her, "Filthy!" She bit Elizabella's shoulder, "Sleezy!" She pulled out a few strands of Bella's honey blond hair, "Wretched," She punched her stepsister on her right cheek, and then her left, right, left, right, LEFT!

"Get off of her!" Will pulled the kicking woman off of his beloved, but not before she got the chance to stomp down hard on her stomach.

"You stay away from him, you hear me?" Giselle yelled. Will had her over his shoulder and gave her to Jack so he could hold her back. "Let go of my this instant! I said let go, now!" She kicked and punched her arms about.

"No way, little missy." Sparrow growled, gripping her arms tighter until they both knew that a bruise would form.

Will ran to Elizabella. She was on her side, whimpering, and holding onto her stomach. Her eyes were closed, and she curled herself into a tight ball. "Elizabella?" Her eyes fluttered open at the soft voice. He was squatting beside her and his hand was outstretched for her to take it, she did and he helped her to her feet. Bella's hand was still on her stomach, and Will pulled her closer so that he could examine her slightly purple cheek; his gentle caress to the throbbing area ignited a spark in her, although she did not show it.

She smiled in effort to reassure him, "I'm fine." Will smiled and nodded before turning to Sparrow.

"Jack, take Miss Elizabella to the carriage for me, please." His assitant nodded and led the woman to said vehicle, eaving Will in the home; he flipped.

"What is the meaning of this?" He shouted with fire glowing in his eyes. Giselle, Scarlett, and Estrella looked at one another, dumbfounded.

Scarlett was the first to speak, "Well, Your Highness," She looked at her daughters for help, but they looked away, "You see, Giselle...she's a bit...drunk." Giselle glared at her mother, but then turned back to Will with a sloppy grin.

"Er...yeah! I 'ad a couple o' drinks earlier t'day, an' I kinda los' m' min'. See? Sorry, I jus' los' it fer a minute." She wobbled over to a chair and took a seat.

"Hmm. Never thought a woman like you would become a hard drinker, Giselle."

"Well, ye know me. 'm always changin'." She offered a giggle and fake hiccup, causing Will to quirk an eyebrow.

"What about you three telling me that no one else was here?"

Estrella searched through her mind to find something to say, "Uh...er...she wasn't! Yeah, she wasn't here while we were here; we had sent her out to the market to get some fruit." Scarlett nodded.

"Exactly! She just burst through the door, trying to cause havoc and ruin our lives. You should honestly see how she treats us when you're _not_ here." She walked over to Will and rested her head on his shoulder, shining puppy eyes back up at him, "It's terrifying." Will smiled down at her and rubbed her lower back in comfort.

"Don't worry, love, it'll be alright. I'll make sure she gets what she deserves." He winked and Scarlett giggled. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Just so you know, darling, I wasn't really gonna marry her. I find your daughter, Giselle, quite attractive; I never was one for dirty housemaids such as Elizabella." Scarlett smiled and rested her hand on his chest.

"I knew you liked her. She would be the _perfect_ wife, bore you many children, she would."

Will quirked an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Really." She kissed his cheek.

"Well then," He looked back up at Giselle, "I'll see you at the wedding altar tomorrow. Oh, and be sure to change into your dress here, and not at the palace. I want it to be a surprise to all when they see my beautiful soon-to-be wife walking down the isle. Be at Caribbean Park at around 2:30PM" He kissed the back of her hand, and left as she giggled.

Once he got in the carriage and it left for his castle, he pulled Elizabella into a hug.

"So, how did it go?" She asked.

"Oh believe me, love, our wedding tomorrow will be _quite _interesting." He smirked down at her, making her melt against him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Mother! Father!" Will shouted, pulling Elizabella by the hand. He ran up the large staircase and found his parents out on the balcony, talking and laughing.

"What?" Queen Turner asked, worried, "What's wrong, Dearest?"

Will was grinning, so it couldn't be anything bad, "Mother. Father. I'd like for you to meet your new daughter-in-law, Elizabella." He pulled a blond woman dressed in a plain blood red gown gown. They had stopped in the town to look for her something to wear; she insisted that she wore something "descent" when she met her new parents. Her hair was neatly brushed, and it came down to her shoulders. She had washed the dirt off of her face, and her feet were bare. King and Queen Turner stood up and walked over to the two.

Mrs. Turner walked over to the younger woman and smiled lovingly, "It's nice to meet you Ms. Elizabella." Bella smiled back and moved to curtsy, but Mrs. Turner stopped her and pulled her back up straight, "No need for formalities, My Dear." She caught Elizabella completely off guard when she pulled her into a gentle hug. Although she was quite shocked at first, it quickly vanished and Bella found herself hugging her mother-in-law back.

"It's nice to meet you too...Mother." Elizabella was almost about to break down into uncontrollable tears. Mother? It's been a while since she actually got to use that. The thoughts were quickly vanished when the older man gathered her up into a hug as well.

"Welcome to the family, Elizabella." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling back.

"Thank you, Father." Her eyes were glistening, and Will, seeing her expression, quickly hugged his parents and led his wife-to-be away.

"Don't worry, Bella, you'll love it here."

"I know, but...it's just been so long since I've had been able to say 'Mother' or 'Father'." She smiled, "But I'll get use to it, just a little time is all I need." Will nodded and led her to the room where they would sleep; it was going to be a big day tomorrow.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**THE NEXT DAY**

Giselle banged on her mother's bedroom door, "Mother! Mother, wake up before we're late!" She squealed in delight. "I'm getting married! I'm getting married!" She could hardly contain herself as she ran up and down the halls. "Estrella, get up, you fat hog!" A little while later, both doors opened to reveal a very tired looking Scarlett and Estrella.

"Giselle, what time is it?"

"8:00! I know, it's early, but we have to get ready _now_. I don't have a wedding dress or _anything_!"

"Calm down, Giselle, we'll get everything you need." Scarlett said. "What time did he say you had to be down there?"

"2:30."

Estrella rolled her eyes, "I'm going back to bed. Good night." Before they could say anything else, she was back in her room with the door closed.

Giselle turned her eyes back to her mother, "Let's go."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was around 9:00 when Will woke up that next morning; he stretched his arms high above his head and yawned. "It's going to be a _big_ day today."

"You got that right." Will laughed as he looked down at the half-asleep half-awake Elizabella. She was in a silky baby blue nightgown, and her shoulder-lengthed hair was fanned out around her head. "Morning." He said.

"Morning." Will bent down and gave her quick kiss before getting out of the huge bed, dressed only in some long navy blue pants; Elizabella sat up with her back against the headboard, watching him as he got ready. Her eyes followed him as he walked over to a small water basin and wash his face. They then proceeded to watch him as he searched for a shirt, and as he moved his hand through his hair in when he couldn't find one that he wanted. "Ah." He finally said, reaching into the large droor and drawind out a loose beige shirt. "How's your cheek?"

Elizabella shook her head and tried to get her mind out of its dazed state, "What?"

"Your cheek." He turned to face her, "How is it?"

"Oh!" She blushed and looked away from his lean figure, "It's fine. The swelling has gone down a lot and it doesn't hurt as much anymore."

Will nodded, "Well then, I'll get a maid to help you find something to wear." He smiled.

"Thank you." He left and a maid came in a few minutes later.

"Good morning, Miss." Her voice was high and shrilly. "Are you ready for the big day today?"

"Honestly?" She sighed, pulling the covers back and getting down, "No."

"No? Why not? It's every woman's _dream_ to marry the prince. Cold feet?"

She chuckled lightly, "A little."

"Well don't be." She patted Elizabella on the shoulder and offered a smile, "You'll be fine; I was the same way."

"You were?"

"Yes. Just because I'm a maid, dearie, doesn't mean I don't have a life beyond these walls." Elizabella blushed, feeling a tad bit guilty about how she had sounded.

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's alright, I've been treated worse. _Way_...worse." She let a quick flash of sadness cross her face, but quickly replaced it with a smile as she pulled out a long grass green dress; she handed it to Elizabella.

"Thank you." She knew how the maid was feeling; she knew exactly, and she promised herself that she would never treat her house servants in the same way that _her_ "family" did. Elizabella walked over to her and lightly rested her hand on the other woman's shoulder, "You may leave. I'll dress myself."

"But, the prince said-"

"Don't worry about it, really. If Will tells you otherwise, just tell him that _I_ told you that you could have a break." The maid smiled gratefully and curtsied three times as she walked to the door, "Thank you, Your Majesty. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She smiled once more before leaving the room so Elizabella could change.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**LATER THAT DAY**

It was 1:00PM, and thousands of people were coming from everywhere to experience the wedding of Prince William and his new wife. It was taking place outside in Caribbean Park, and people were taking their places in the shaded chairs; Will had arranged for a large white canopy to cover and shade the two sections so that the guests would not burn like baccon. White ribbons and confette decorated the ground below, a cage of doves sat on a small table near the altar, a waterfall sat behind the altar, two large fountains shaped as a man and woman spout out water from their spots on either side of the table where the doves were. The grass was perfectly cut, and flowers added to the beauty of the scene.

A man dressed up fancily in a white outfit fidgeted at the altar. He sighed, nerves were beginning to take over him now. A little while later, a young girl, about age four, came walking down a long white strip, splashing different colors of flowers down on the the isle. "Aw." The crowd said as the young red head continued to walk. Her eyes were sky blue and her sprinkle of freckles scrunched up in a group as she smiled and continued to drop flowers until she reached the end. An orchestra began to play slow classical music while the bride's maids came down the isle, smiling. As soon as they had all reached the end and stood in their proper places, the music stopped and everyone got quiet. A little boy, about age nine, caming run down the isle dressed in a fancy vest and tight pants, and ringing a small bell he had in his hand.

"The bride is coming! The bride is coming! The bride is coming!" He announced as he ran and rang the small bell; everyone let out a short round of quiet laughter at the cute child, but the man at the altar sighed.

"Here we go; the moment I've been waiting for ever since I was young: the marriage to fine woman." Slowly, the orchestra began to play "Here Come's The Bride", and a veilded beauty came walking down the isle. Her gown was white and fluffed out with the diamond flowers printed all over the skirt. The bodice was an upside-down triangle that got smaller and smaller as it got down to her waist. The sleeves were short and showed the tops of her shoulders, only meeting with the dress _below_ her shoulder. It had diamonds hanging down the sleeves so that they would brush against her arms. The veil sparkled with sprinkles of silver glitter, and it sat on her head because it was attached to a crown of silver flowers. In her hands, she held a beautiful bouquet of colorful flowers that had Roses, Tulips, Cherokee Roses, and fresh green leaves with fake raindrops on each leaf and petal. Will could hardly breathe. A few seconds later, Will had his hand outstretched to her so that he could help the woman up the short flight of stairs, a smile on his face.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered her today to..." Will and his bride were hardly listening to the priest, for their thoughts were on each other.

_'She's so beautiful.'_

_'I can't believe I'm about to get married.'_

_'This can't be happening.'_

_'He's so handsome with his hair tied back like that.'_

_'Am I dreaming?'_

_'If only Dad could see me now.'_

_'Wow! This is amazing.'_

"...Prince William Turner the second, do you take Elizabella Swann to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?"

_'Even when death **does** do us part, I'll still find her.' _He smiled, "I do."

"And do you, Elizabella Swann, take Prince William the second to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?"

_'As if death could ever part us.'_ She smiled behind her veil, "I do."

The old priest smiled at them, not _once_ did they take their eyes off of one another, not even when it came time to slip on the rings. It really was a lovely sight to witness. "Then, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife...you may kiss the bride." Cheers and applaud sounded from the crowd as they witnessed Prince William lift up the veil to give his new wife a loving kiss. The doves in the cage were released by an elderly woman, and they flew about the young couple. Once the two seperated, both of them turned to the crowd and the priest announced, "Ladies and gentlemen I proudly present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Turner." Cheers and applaud sounded again. Some stood up while others stayed seated as Will and Elizabella walked hand-in-hand back down the isle, smiling and waving. Never had she ever been so happy in her life, except for when she had lived with her father. That would always be her _most_ happiest moment.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Giselle, come on! Move those twigs that you call legs!" Scarlett shouted as she, Giselle, and Estrella rushed down the road, towards Caribbean Park at 2:30.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! These heels are really hard to run in!" She replied in aggrivation. Giselle held the hem of her long white wedding dress as she ran down the road. She wore a three layer gown with pink glitter all over it and thick white straps. On her feet, she wore pink pumps and bubble gum pink lipstick. Her hair was in pigtails, hanging down on either side of her shoulder, and her cheeks were rosy. To top it all off, a large white bow was tied on her back. "Stop running so fast! I can't keep up!"

"How about if _you_ just stop your whining and _move it_!" Giselle glared at the back of her mother's head. It had taken some time, but they had eventually got there. "Just in time." Scarlett smiled with happiness. Giselle smiled at the back of the prince's head. His curly brown hair was hanging down his back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. She could see his broad shoulders through the thin fabric and saw the little boy as he ran down the isle, ringing a bell and shouting,

"The bride is coming! The bride is coming! The bride is coming!" Giselle took this as her cue to start walking down the isle as the music began to play. The prince never turned around to face her, but chose to look in the direction that the priest was in instead. Just the thought of her name becoming Giselle Turner brought a grin to the blond's face. From the corner of her eye, she saw Scarlett and Estrella watching her with smiles because they knew that they would soon be rich.

"This is it." Giselle said, her heart beating faster as she got closer to Will. Finally she reached the altar, and walked up the small flight of stairs; he turned to face her and she screamed loudly.

"Hello, Miss Giselle."

"Who in pineapple's glory are you?" She yelled in fury.

"I," He bowed slightly, "am Officer Richmond, and you, my dear, are under arrest."

"What?" Giselle, Estrella, and Scarlett screeched. Before she knew it, the officer had taken out a pair of irons from his jacket, and clapped them around Giselle's wrist.

"No! No!" She struggled against him as the man dragged her back down the isle, the crowd chuckled, "Let me go! This is my wedding! Let go of me, you oaf!"

"You mean your marriage to me?" A voice said from her left. Giselle turned and saw Will standing in the shadows with his new bride, Elizabella...Turner; she smiled at her stepsister.

"What about our wedding, Will, you said you would marry me!"

"Oops, I think I must have been a bit...drunk, just like how you were." He narrowed his eyes at the woman, "I'm no simpleton, Giselle, I knew you were lying. As for you two." He said, looking at Scarlett and Estrella, "Scarlett, you are _also_ under arrest for abuse. But Estrella, you are to serve as a housemaid in my palace for as long as you live. Try any funny buisness, and you _too _will be taken away. Understood ladies?"

"But-"

"Take them away." Two muscular men came out of the shadows, each taking a girl by the arm and leading them to the police car.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Estrella shouted.

"Let me go this instant!" Cried Giselle.

"I'll have you know that my grandfather is very rich, he can bale me out!" Scarlett yelled.

"Liar." Scarlett glared daggers at Elizabella, although the younger woman was telling the truth, "Rot, Elizabella!" The three women were thrown roughly into police cars and rushed away, leaving Will and Elizabella to smirk at them.

"Home?" He asked.

Elizabella smiled, "Home."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A FEW YEARS LATER**

"Mummy, look!" A young girl cried happily as she ran into the living room where her mother sat, reading. Seeing the young three year old, the woman smiled and put down her book; the girl jumped into her lap and snuggled up into her chest.

"What is it, angel?"

"Look! Maid Haily gave me pwetty neckawace!" She opened her small hands so her mother could see it. It was a small princess dressed in lavendar with short blond hair, a smile on her face, and glass slippers on her feet. The woman took the silver chain in her hand so her creamy brown eyes could examine it closely, a smile formed.

"It's beautiful, Cassara. Who is it?"

"Me. I wanna look exactwy like that when I gwow up. She's pwetty."

The older woman smiled and stared into her daughter's beautiful chocolate eyes, seeing that she was absolutely serious. The woman was on the verge of crying, but she would not shed a tear in front of her daughter. She did not want Cassara to think that she was sad, becasue she wasn't; she was the exact opposite, "Yes, angel, she is _very_ pretty." Cassara nodded dramatically with agreement and rested her small hand on her mother's growing stomach.

"Mummy?"

"Yes?"

She met her mother's eyes with extreme curiosity, "Where do babies come fwom?" The woman widened her eyes with shock at the sudden question.

"Uh...the stork, angel."

"What's a stork?"

"A bird. Now, enough questions. Let's get you to bed." The woman changed the subject, and fastened the neckalace around her daughter's neck before carrying her upstairs to her bedroom. As soon as she opened the door, an explosion of pink met her eye, for that was all that was in the room! The woman smiled at the cute sight before laying her little girl down on her small bed and closing the window.

"Mummy?"

"Yes, angel?"

"I wuv you." The woman felt as though her heart was about to break from her chest.

"I love you too, angel, very much." She kissed Cassara on her forehead and then left the room, closing the door quietly behind her. She walked into her huge bedroom, and lay down on the king sized bed next to her slumbering husband. An arm wrapped around her waist and rested on her stomach; the woman was surprised and turned around to face him.

"I thought you were asleep."

He smirked, his eyes still closed, "I thought I was too."

"Oh, did I wake you?"

"No. I just couldn't get to sleep."

"Why not?"

"Because, Bella darling, you weren't here." Elizabella smiled and rested her head on his chest.

"Well, I'm here now."

"Mm-hmm." He murmered, "And Elizabella?"

"Yes?" She lifted her head to look down at him.

"I love you." Twice in one night? Wow, that could really cause a heart attack.

"I love you too." She kissed him good night before they both dozed off to the land of dreams. Anamaria smirked from her spot outside of the window, sitting on her floating bubble. Seeing her Elizabella so happy was a joy, and knowing that she was away from those dreaded stepsisters and that horrible stepmother only made matters better. She was married, has a three year old daughter, she had another child or "blessing" as she called it on the way, and she was a queen: her childhood dream. Ana watched them peacefully sleep as she began to sing into the night,

"When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are. Anything your heart desires, will...come...true."

**THE END**

**Author Gibberish That Nobody Reads:** Well, there you go! I hope you liked it, because I was practically in_ tears _while I was writing it. I'm serious ya'll! Anyways, thanks to all who have read and reviewed, those OH SO WONDERFUL people being:

_**rockyrelay, williz, Smithy, Ms Elizabeth Turner To You, Cap'n Quinn, SpAzZzZzAtTaCk, Alori Kesi Aldercy, scarlet-rebELLE, Araminta Ditch, Rasa Rainboweyes, Lizzy adorable Swann, blackmagic365, Starlight1534, EK, Countess of Angels**_


End file.
